It can't be
by Naomi Black x
Summary: Edward left Bella ten years ago. But when Alice sees Bella going clubbing, she sees the perfect chance to get her sister back... BxE and BxOC Please R&R!
1. New York! For Bella?

**Hi to everyone who is reading this!**

**This is the second story that I've written, so I'm not totally used to writing fanfiction yet!**

**This story is set ten years after Edward left Bella, and neither of them have got over each other. When Edward left, Angela (Weber) and Jake were there for Bella. Jake didn't break the rules when he phased though, because he and Bella weren't as close as Bella had Angela too. Bella and Angela live in an apartment in New York together.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, lets see... I don't think I own Twilight... Let me check my hotmail... Nope, sorry, I don't own Twilight!**

**Bella's POV**

I stood in front of my mirror. I tugged at my top, but I knew it was a lost cause, and I gave up. I'd never actually look pretty.

_If only Alice was here_

The stray thought crossed my mind and I felt a cold chill down my spine. I wrapped my arms around my torso and knew that I was being weak, still loving the man, well, vampire that left me ten years ago. But I had a secret hope inside me that told me, _he must still think of you, he must care_. That hope was secret to everyone else I know though, they just thought I didn't date anyone because I hadn't found the right guy yet.

But I think that if Edward and I did meet again, I'd try to walk away. I'd try to pretend I never loved him, I never missed him. Because that's how he felt about me. The problem is, if I did see him again, I probably would just love him even more. I wondered wheather his eyes were liquid amber or black steel right now...

But it was stupid to be thinking these things. Edward wasn't coming back. And that was the truth.

"Bells, are you ready?" My roomie, Angela Weber, had changed a lot since high school. She dumped Ben after a while and had changed her whole personality. She was now two different people. The sweet, caring girl from before to me and her family, and a wild party chick to the others.

I loved her for helping me from my depression. After Edward left I was an empty shell. She and Jacob Black helped me try and get over him. Jacob went weird one day though, and stared hanging out with this weird cult. He told me he wasn't allowed to see me again. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but Angela was there for me during that time, and still was there for me.

We lived together in an apartment in New York, in the middle of the city. We went clubbing weekly, but I usually just sat at a table, sipping my drink. I hadn't got over Edward. No man could ever take my breath away the way he did, no man could fill up the empty space in my heart. Angie occasionally had boyfriends, although Angela mainly just hooked up with guys at all the clubs we went to.

"Sure, be through in just a minute!" I called back. My outfit was okay, I guess. I was wearing a deep blue long top over black leggings and I wore some black pumps, with a black beaded necklace. Like I said, nothing special. I quickly re-applied my lippy, and walked through to the other room.

"Wow Angie, you look fab!" I exclaimed, stunned. It was true. She was wearing a black dress with sequins all over and black high heels. She looked like a glamour model next to me.

"You too!" She squealed.

"Nuh uh!" I replied "I just look like a sad mate who tagged along with her best friend to watch her pick up every guy while we go clubbing."

"Bells, someday you will find your perfect man." She said to me seriously "He's just stuck in traffic right now" She joked, while I threw a cushion at her.

**Edward's POV**

_I wish Edward would get over Bella, I mean, we all miss her _Emmett thought to himself dully.

_All these emotions are driving me crazy, I wish Edward would cheer up _Jasper thought sadly.

If I only it was that easy to get over my true love... those thoughts made it sound like I could just forget about her and just fall in love with... Tanya, or someone like her. Stupid and shallow people with only eyes and looks, no brains. Everyone was stupid and shallow compared to Bella.

_Edward needs to get over the human bitch _Rosalie thought spitefully. I growled loudly, resenting her for thinking that. Bella was wonderful, and I was the one who left her, an action I hated myself for.

_Yay! Bella! _Alice was the only person with happy thoughts. I wondered what she meant. I was about to call her but without warning she rushed through my door and sat down on my bed.

"Edward, tonight we're all going clubbing!" Alice babbled excitedly

"Right, fine, whate-" I started, before realising what she had said. "Clubbing?" I asked incredulously, as what she said sunk in. "Clubbing, Alice, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am! It will be totally fun! Me, you, Jazzy, Rose and Emmett!" She exclaimed "Oh, but maybe you should hunt first" She stated, noticing my eyes were coal black. "Yeah, you should definitely hunt first."

"Alice, why the sudden enthuisiasum? And which club?" I asked

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ _Were her thoughts.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" I demanded

"Nothing. We are going to the club Liquid in New York. Nothing special about that, okay? Well, it is special, almost famous for being a great, new club." She told me innocently, using her wide-eyed 'give me what I want' trick. "Besides, you need to get out of the house. Either you come clubbing, or I'll invite Tanya down." She threatened, with a steely glare in her amber eyes.

I remembered all the times Tanya flirted with me, and followed me around like she was a puppy. I remembered when she tried to kiss me, and touch my arms and legs 'flirtatiously', making herself look like a total fool. She really, really, really wasn't my type. But apparently, I was HER type. I shuddered whenever I had to recall that horrific statement.

I sighed, and told Alice, "Fine. I'll come. Only if it means I can be spared from the torture of Tanya coming for a visit..."

**Thanks for reading my story, and please review! I love reviews!!!!!**


	2. Freesias

**Thank you so much to everyone who added this story as one of their favourite stories, or put story alerts on it. Speaial thanks to every one who reviewed!. Especially thanks to FrenzzyforEdward! She rocks! She was the first to comment! Also there has been a bit of confusion over how many years after the Cullens left it is. It is ten years, I got the summary and the story different amounts so I compromised ten. Now, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer : If I was Stephenie Meyer then I wouldn't be on a fan-fiction site, would I? I'd be publishing real books, instead of virtual pages on a computer screen :)**

**What happened last chapter:**

"Nothing. We are going to the club Liquid in New York. Nothing special about that, okay? Well, it is special, almost famous for being a great, new club." She told me innocently, using her wide-eyed 'give me what I want' trick. "Besides, you need to get out of the house. Either you come clubbing, or I'll invite Tanya down." She threatened, with a steely glare in her amber eyes.

I remembered all the times Tanya flirted with me, and followed me around like she was a puppy. I remembered when she tried to kiss me, and touch my arms and legs 'flirtatiously', making herself look like a total fool. She really, really, really wasn't my type. But apparently, I was HER type. I shuddered whenever I had to recall that horrific statement.

I sighed, and told Alice, "Fine. I'll come. Only if it means I can be spared from the torture of Tanya coming for a visit..."

**Edward's POV**

I unwillingly got changed into some plain black trousers and a dull green shirt. I didn't care at all what I threw on, but Alice would torture me by inviting Tanya down if I didn't play along with her ridiculous idea of clubbing with some stupid sweaty humans. But my biggest wish was that I could still be human. Then I could be with my one true love, and keep her safe, and happy.

But who knows? Maybe she is happy. Maybe she got married and had three or four kids. I snorted, though I knew that deep down the concept of that would kill me.

But my biggest worry is that she'd have fallen in love with that damn werewolf. He really liked her before he knew he was a werewolf, and if he grew attached to her, he might accidently phase and hurt her, like their pack leader had done to his imprint.

I ran down to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie who were in the BMW already.

I slid into the drivers seat, ignoring the thoughts of the others, as I knew that they would be feeling sorry for me, well, all of them apart from Rosalie would be feeling sorry for me. I drove at 200 miles per hour, ignoring the miniscule speed limit. When we were only 10 miles away from the club, I slowed down to the speed limit so as not to attract police attention.

But suddenly, I smelt an amazingly strong floral smell - not just floral, but like... freesias. Only one person smelt like that. One very amazing person.

I pulled the car over as fast as I could. Ignoring the questioning looks from all the others I turned to Alice. "Alice, I don't know whether to kill you or hug you right now." I stated simply. I was feeling so many different emotions right now that I felt like exploding. Suddenly Jasper sniffed and smelt Bella. His face turned pained, but not of lust for blood, but because of the reminder of what he had done at her birthday party.

"A hug would be preferable" Alice replied innocently, biting her lip slightly.

Alice must seen Bella going clubbing and decided to meet up with her there. As much as I wanted to see Bella, I knew that when I saw her, I would want to kiss her, want to be with her. And I knew that whatever ghost of a soul inside of me, would never let me hurt her like that again.

"Edward, can you control your emotions? You're driving me crazy!" Jasper complained. I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"I want to control my own emotions right now, Jasper" I said through gritted teeth, trying to fight the calm. Bella was here. My angel was here. At a club? That didn't make mush sense to me. She would probably trip over. I wondered if she had a boyfriend to catch her...

**Bella's POV**

After a long cushion fight (which we both thought we were the winner of) we had to reapply our lip gloss.

I raced out to our shared blue Mercedes. We couldn't afford on our wages to have our own stuff, so we shared everything.

For example, for our car, Angie chose the car make, and I chose the colour. Edward's favourite colour for me to wear still influenced me in everything I did. My favourite gem was Sapphire, I usually wore blue tops, I even got our front door painted blue. I was basically crazy about the colour blue. Just because Edward said once or twice that he liked the colour on me. I was truly and utterly obsessed.

I ran to the car to get to the drivers seat first.

Angie and I both liked to be the driver, so we decided that whoever gets to the car first gets to be the driver. When Angie opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat, I stuck my tounge out at her. Childish? Yeah, maybe. But who cares?

I drove carefully to Liquid, a new club that Angie wanted to check out. I parked and we stood in the line for ten minutes, before a bouncer let us in, with a wink at Angie. We found a table to sit at and started our usual clubbing routine, Angie checking out all the guys and me sipping my drink.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to ask that guy to dance, 'kay?" Angie asked my, pointing at a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked a bit like an older version of Mike Newton.

"Yeah, sure, see you later" I replied vaguely. Angie went off to ask him to dance. I watched them dance together for a minute. Angie always looked so happy while dancing, so free. I wished that I could be so easily pleased.

Then, suddenly I felt a pair of stone cold arms squeezing my waist tight.

"Bella!" The vampire exclaimed excitedly.

**Ooh! Which vampire do you think it is? Please review, it makes me REALLY happy to get reviews :)**


	3. Spoilsport!

**Disclaimer : If I was Stephenie Meyer then I wouldn't be on a fan-fiction site, would I? I'd be drooling over the dreamy Robert Pattison and be travelling to Forks to watch the movie being filmed and I'd be writing a sequel to the host and... Yeah, you get the picture.**

**A/N Hi everyone! I'm trying to get lots of my chapters out before I go on holiday on Saturday morning for two weeks! It's going to be SO awesome! I'm going to the fringe festival in Edinburugh :) YAY!**

**What happened last chapter:**

"Yeah, sure, see you later." I replied vaguely. Angie went off to ask him to dance. I watched them dance together for a minute. Angie always looked so happy while dancing, so free. I wished that I could be so easily pleased.

Then, suddenly I felt a pair of stone cold arms squeezing my waist tight.

"Bella!" The vampire exclaimed excitedly.

**Edward's POV**

"You guys can go clubbing. But I shouldn't go. I couldn't go. I'll just run home. It shouldn't take too long." I stated in a neutral tone of voice. I was angry really, but Jasper was the only one who knew that. "I can not see her again. The desire to be with her would be too strong. It would kill me."

"Then don't fight the desire to be with her Edward. Running away from her will only make you want to see her more. And you both still love each other. Come on, Edward." Alice pleaded with me

I sat in silence. Alice was right about the running away conclusion, but her statement that Bella was still in love with me? That just could not be right. It was ten years, three months and four days since I left her. Yes, I had been counting, because I love her deeply. But she couldn't still love me. She just couldn't. She was only human after all, with only human memories.

_I want to go clubbing today, so make your stupid mind up, Edward _I heard Rosalie think loudly, specially so I would hear.

_Yay! Bella and I can go shopping! I can get her some of those cute baby blue pumps with the butterflies on the front that I saw in Vogue last week and maybe a matching blue dress with some gorgeous blue bracelets and a silver necklace and I could get a matching outfit for myself too! We could look like twins! _Alice was already planning a shopping trip for Bella.

_Wow, Edward is really torn up about this. And it's all my fault really... If only I had controlled myself better then Edward wouldn't be such an emotional wreck _Jasper had forgotten that I could hear his thoughts. I growled quietly. Jasper bit his lip and looked sheepish. _Sorry Edward, I forgot you could hear._

_Rose looks so, so, so, so, so hot tonight... _Emmett was thinking, shooting glances at Rosalie.

"Alice, I just can't see her. You guys go, have fun." I said quietly, before opening my door, and starting to sprint home.

"Spoilsport" I heard Alice mutter angrily before I was to far away to hear them.

**Alice's POV**

"Spoilsport" I muttered angrily as Edward sprinted off.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jasper asked me. "I would really quite like to see Bella. My blood lust is easier to control now, and I want to apologize to her."

"I just want to go clubbing - but not with that cow. Look what she's done to our family. Everyone, apart from me, has been really miserable since we left her" Rosalie's words hit me hard.

"Shut up, you little pig-headed-" I started to yell angrily, before a wave of calm washed through me. I turned to Jasper, who looked up at me sheepishly.

Bella had meant so much to everyone that our family was different now. She was the sister that I'd never had, she was the playful victim of Emmett jokes and tricks, she was one of Carlisle and Esme's daughters and she was a challenge for Jasper, because of her blood, but he saw the person inside, and he cared for her.

When we left, I didn't go shopping much, Emmett stopped joking, Carlisle had stopped working, Esme would always go out and buy food, just incase Bella would find them, and Jasper was plain miserable because everyone else was.

But Edward had had it worse. She was his soulmate, and in the last ten years he hadn't left the house, except to hunt.

He was barely alive. We had done everything to force a reaction from him, we tried moving house, inviting Tanya over, everything.

He would just play Bella's lullaby on the piano all day, every day.

I knew we needed Bella back. So, about a week ago, I started looking out for Bella. I saw her sharing a flat with Angela Weber, who was at Forks high school. I saw her tripping over loads of things, like shoes, bags, even a chair! I mean, how do you trip over a chair? I saw Angela beg her to go clubbing with her, and I saw her dancing at a club today, with another man. I saw her having a future with him. So I had to stop that happening, because Edward would see that vision.

And if he saw that vision, I knew he would go to Volterra. And no-one would be able to stop him.

**A/N Please review. Reviews make me write faster as they give me motivation! So if you review, then I write, and we all benefit!**


	4. The Smith guy

**Disclaimer : If I was Stephenie Meyer then I wouldn't be on a fan-fiction site, would I? I would be at the set of the Twilight movie, drooling over the gorgeous Robert Pattison and choosing what to wear for my next book signing! And I'd be going to the premiere! The premiere!!**

**A/N Hi again! Hope you like this chapter! This is the most words I've written for a story yet! YAY!**

**What happened last chapter:**

I knew we needed Bella back. So, about a week ago, I started looking out for Bella. I saw her sharing a flat with Angela Weber, who was at Forks high school. I saw her tripping over loads of things, like shoes, bags, even a chair! I mean, how do you trip over a chair? I saw Angela beg her to go clubbing with her, and I saw her dancing at a club today, with another man. I saw her having a future with him. So I had to stop that happening, because Edward would see that vision.

And if he saw that vision, I knew he would go to Volterra. And no-one would be able to stop him.

**Alice's POV**

"We really need to get to the club quickly!" I exclaimed, while I hit the pedel and zoomed forward.

"Hey, Alice, why do we need to rush?" Emmett asked me, the confusion loud in his voice.

"We need to rush because if we don't, then Bella will get a boyfriend tonight, for the first time in ten years. That guy will marry her, and be the father of her two children, and girl and a boy called Angie Alice Esme Smith and Edward Emmett Casper Smith. She never got over us, but she tried to." I said sadly. I had to get her. She would look so good with those blue butterfly pumps.

"Why Smith?" Emmett asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes at his utter idiocy.

"Smith is the surname of the guys she dances with, marries and has children with." Jasper replied for me, looking at Emmett as though he was an idiot.

"Stupid question, Emmett" Rosalie pointed out, poking him hard in the side.

"Hey Alice, why Casper?" Jasper asked me curiously. "And why Angie?"

"Oh, well, she wanted Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward and your name and Carlisle fitted together the best. All four names were too long" I replied absentmindedly. "And Angie, as in Angela Weber, is her best friend who she's living with."

"Hey, how come she didn't name one after me?" Rosalie asked angrily. We all looked at her pointedly. "Okay, okay, point taken." She grumbled.

"Look, everyone, we can't let her dance with the guy, okay?" Emmett and Jasper both muttered _yeah_ while Rosalie was silent. Finally I pulled the car in to the parking lot. I saw Bella standing in the queue. She looked pretty, yet she should wear a dress to show off her great body! She looked almost exactly like she had when we left although her hair had been cut shorter, down to her shoulders. She was wearing a deep blue top and black leggings, with some black pumps. I recognised them from the New Look sale. I gasped in horror.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked me worridly "We can all see Bella! Don't you think that's great? Darling?"

"Yeah, yeah, it is, but Jazzy! She isn't wearing designer clothes." I said pointing at her, with wide eyes.

"So?" Jasper asked questioningly.

"They are _off the rack!_"

But no-one heard me, as all the others had climbed out the car. I quickly got out, and saw that several men were already eyeing up me and Rosalie. Lots of girls were checking out Jazzy and Emmett too, but I put my arm round him as if to say that he was taken. Afew girls glared at me for doing that but I didn't care. I saw Rosalie going to the bouncer at the front and whispering something to him. I saw Emmett shooting daggers at the bouncer and I wondered what Rosalie had said. Jazzy and I quickly followed them through the doors.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to ask that guy to dance, 'kay?" I heard Angela asking Bella. I spun round to see her pointing at a middle-aged Mike Newton lookalike.

"Yeah, sure, see you later" She replied as Angela left. Then I saw the guy from the vision staring at her. Bella hadn't noticed him yet. I quickly ran over to her.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, wrapping my marble arms around her tiny waist. She was very thin, I hope she wasn't anorexic or anything.

And the Smith guy? He was glaring daggers at me.

**Edward's POV**

I sprinted home, trying not to imagine Alice talking to Bella, hugging Bella, laughing with Bella... The jealousy was too much to bear. I snarled loudly and clearly. Luckily no people were around to hear it. I ran closer and closer to home, wondering if I would get to see Bella in Alice's mind. That's when I realised, I needed to see Bella. I would hate myself even more if I didn't.

So for that reason, I turned around, and started sprinting back to the club.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice?" I managed to choke out. "Am I dreaming? Pinch me, please?" I knew I must be asleep. There was NO way that Alice was back. I mean, just NO way! It was impossible! Yet, if it was real, then maybe HE was here.

"Bella, if I pinched you, I might break your arm." Alice said, sounding very amused.

"If you are Alice, then where and what year was Ed- your oldest brother born in?" I asked her, trying to say HIS name but knowing it would break my heart in two.

Alice leaned in close and whispered, "My oldest brother was born in Chicago, in 1901. He had green eyes." She added, guessing my next question. I hugged her tightly, though it was probably really loose being compared to being hugged by Emmett and Edward.

"Alice." I asked carefully after letting go "Are all your family here?"

Alice knew what I was really asking " No." She must have seen my face fall as she said, "But Emmett and Jazzy are here. And Rose." She said enthuisiastically. At the mention of Rosalie's name I grimaced.

"Why are you here though?" I asked. Alice didn't reply, but she beckoned Emmett over.

"Hey Bella? Fallen over anything today?" He asked jokingly. He rolled his eyes and mimed falling over a chair. I blushed. Alice must have seen what happened yesterday.

"I'm guessing you know about the chair ?" I replied, with a slight giggle. Emmett just had the personality that made you want to burst out laughing by just being near him.

At that moment Angie caught my eye. She saw Alice and Emmett, and quickly leaving the blonde boy, she came over, her eyes wide and questioning.

**Please, please, please review. Should she be pleased for Bella or angry at the Cullens?**


	5. Mike?

**Guys, you are the best! I love getting reviews, and I love to chat, so don't be afraid to message me, okay!**

**Disclaimer : I still don't own twilight... ohhhh look! A wishing star. Okay, I wish I owned twilight...! Oh no... *cries* It hasn't worked!**

**What happened last chapter:**

"Hey Bella? Fallen over anything today?" He asked jokingly. He rolled his eyes and mimed falling over a chair. I blushed. Alice must have seen what happened yesterday.

"I'm guessing you know about the chair ?" I replied, with a slight giggle. Emmett just had the personality that made you want to burst out laughing by just being near him.

At that moment Angie caught my eye. She saw Alice and Emmett, and quickly leaving the blonde boy, she came over, her eyes wide and questioning.

**Angela's POV**

"Wanna dance?" I asked a quite cool looking blonde-haired boy. He was, I had to admit, a bit of a Mike Newton look-alike. The same blonde hair, blue eyes look. But then again, he was kinda hot in a sweet way. Not my usual type of guy but it's cool to experiment sometimes.

"I'd love to" He replied smoothly. Hmm... His voice even sounded like Mike Newton's!

He was a suprisingly good dancer, and so we danced for a couple of songs without talking. I felt kind of bad for Bella - she was still sitting at her table, looking bored, watching me.

I saw her again last night,  
And you know that I shouldn't  
Just string her along; it's just not right  
If I couldn't I wouldn't.  
But what can I do; I'm lonely too.  
And it makes me feel so good to know  
She'll never leave me.

I wasn't really listening to the lyrics. "What's your name?" The blonde guy asked me, shouting to me over the music, deciding to talk after several songs.

"It's Angie! What about you?" I called back to him.

I'm in way over my head;  
Now she thinks that I love her (yeah, yeah)  
Because that's what I said  
Though I never think of her.  
(No, no, never think of her)

"It's Mike!" He called back, yelling over the heavy thumping of the music. But I wasn't listening to him really. The lyrics really stood out to me.

But what can I do? I'm lonely too.  
And it makes me feel so good to know  
(And it makes me feel so good to know...)  
She'll never leave me, so loves me so.

This song was saying what Ben felt about me. He didn't care about me. I told everyone that I dumped him, but he dumped me, after saying that he loved me. The jerk. He had the aura about him that seemed to be so sweet and lovely, but no way was he like that. He only dated me so he could tell all his mates about his girlfriend, because he was such a loser that no one else would date him.

Every time I see that girl,  
You know I wanna lay down and die.  
But I really need that girl  
Though I'm living a lie;  
(Though living a lie...)  
It makes me wanna cry

"Hey, Angie, you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, lying.

That's when I made the connection between it all. This guy looked like Mike Newton, talked like Mike Newton, had the same first name as Mike Newton...

Maybe he WAS Mike Newton!

"Hey, wait a sec, I might be wrong, but is your name Mike Newton?" I asked him curiously.

I saw her again last night,  
And you know that I shouldn't  
Just string her along; it's just not right.  
If I couldn't then I wouldn't,  
But what can I do, I'm lonely too.  
And it makes me feel so good to know  
She'll never leave me, she loves me so.  
(to know...know)

"Uh, yeah, it is" He replied suspiciously "Do I know you?"

"It's Angela Weber, you know, from Forks high" I replied.

"Seriously? Great to see you here. How are you?" He asked, looking stunned.

"Oh, I'm fine. I live with Bella. She's a great friend." I answered.

But what can I do? I'm lonely too.  
Yeah, and it makes me feel so good to know  
She'll never leave me, she loves me so.

"Bella's here?" He asked, alert and eager. Oh yeah. The puppy look that he reserved for Bella.

"Oh yeah, after this song I'll show you her." I offered. That would annoy Bella at first, but maybe she talk to him and get a date. Maybe the past could be the future for her.

I listened to the lyrics again. Ben was the reason that I tried to be wild, not committed.

Every time I see that girl,  
You know I wanna lay down and die.  
But I really need that girl  
Though I'm living a lie  
(Though living a lie...)  
It makes me wanna cry.

Look what commitment did to Bella, and to me.

I saw her...  
I saw her again last night.  
And you know that I shouldn't (no, no)  
Just string her along; it's just not right.  
If I couldn't, I wouldn't;  
I'm in way over my head (you say...)  
Now she thinks that I love her (yeah, yeah)  
Because that's what I said...

"Come on, she's over here" I told Mike, going in Bella's direction, over to the table, once the song had ended. Mike was suddenly still and staring.

"Isn't that the Cullens with her?" He asked, nodding at Bells.

I looked at her, to see her with Emmett and Alice Cullen.

"What the...?" I trailed off.

I walked over to them slowly. "Alice? It's really good to see you!" I excaimed.

I felt Bella's eyes on me. She was trying to figure out how I was feeling, obviously.

Well, I was happy that Alice was back. She was a great character. Funny, charming, friendly. But if Edward was back...

If Edward was back, Bella might break again.

**Did you like that chapter? I hope you did! Please review this chapter!!!!!!!!**


	6. The future fight

**My holiday rocks soooo much!! I am writing this from a hotel computer, which is slow and very, very annoying, so I'm in a bad mood.**

**I am going away for another week after this, okay, so don't get annoyed at me! Then after that, I have a week long lacrosse course, so not that much time to write then... And after that then I'm back to school! Yay! I'm not being sarcastic, as I actually really enjoy school, especially maths and english! (Yes, people say that I am crazy!) When I am back at school I plan to put up a chapter a week. As in, one chapter for any of my stories, but mainly this. BTW, please check out my new story, Bella's survival. It's a hostxtwilight crossover, and I hope that it will be good! And also vote in my poll. I want to know which story is people's favourite so that I can concentrate on that stroy!**

**Please review this chapter! It only takes about one minute but makes me feel so happy! It is nice to know that people like your stories!**

**What happened last chapter:**

I felt Bella's eyes on me. She was trying to figure out how I was feeling, obviously.

Well, I was happy that Alice was back. She was a great character. Funny, charming, friendly. But if Edward was back...

If Edward was back, Bella might break again.

**Bella's POV**

Angie walked over to us, looking confused, but also she looked as though she was making a big decision.

"Alice? Good to see you" She exclaimed to Alice, with her smile which to everyone, but me, must look sincere and happy. I was the only one that knew that she was worried and concerned with that particular look.

"You too, Angela" Alice replied sincerely. The Mike look-alike stood behind her, looking bored, then ran after some one who was leaving the club. I raised my eyebrows.

"Call me Angie. Everyone does now." She replied "Well, apart from Bella when she is annoyed with me. Then my name is Angela Marie Weber!" Angie giggled. I guessed that she had drunk a few drinks, and made a careful note to watch her alcohol consumption, as she seemed a bit tipsy already. Or maybe she was just acting drunk as a sign that she wanted me to cause a distraction so she could talk to me...

"Okay, _Angie _and Bella, how are things f-" Alice started before being interrupted by Emmett.

"Hey Angie! How are you? Alice, did you honestly think that you could go this long without bringing me in to the conversation? I'm hurt." Emmett put on a mock sad face then started grinning madly.

"As I was about to ask" Alice continued, staring daggers at her so-called 'brother' "how are you guys?"

"We're fine" I replied, wondering when Angie would notice the fact that they looked exactly the same.

"So Alice, how come you and Emmett look the same as when you left?" Angie asked Alice, looking bemused. Ah. Now for the time to watch one of the smartest minds in the world be put under pressure.

Alice shifted in her seat, biting on the corner of her lip. "Um... Well, I, umm, ah, I don't know... Maybe genes or something like that..." She attempted to lie, uneasily. I saw her shoot a glare at Emmett for not helping her, then her eyes glazed over and I knew that she was having a vision.

I pulled Angie up. "I need to take her to the bar to get a drink of water." I told the table, loudly. Angie winked at me. (Bella = normal. Angie = italics)

_"They're back."_

"Yeah." I replied.

_"Edward?"_

"No." We spoke in short, quiet, clipped sentences, not wanting Alice or Emmett to notice us talking, although the chances of that were low.

_"You feel?" _

"Confused."

_"You want him back?"_

"Kinda"

"Go for it. You only live life once!" She told me. We walked back to the table, to a smirking Alice, who had only a moment later finished seeing a vision.

**Edward's POV**

I was running so fast, impossibly fast, faster than I had ever run before. I could smell her, faintly, but getting stronger. I guess there would be the fastest running for the biggest motivation, the angel who I used to believe was my personal demon, the glue that held me together. She was my soul mate, my other half, my true love...

She was my world and I'd orbited way, way, way into space.

I kept running, running so fast, how could I not? She was the one for me, and I'd left her, for her sake, but what if she had been in as much pain as I had? What if she loved me in the impossibly strong way that I adored her, what if she felt the same as me, what if she's felt the same pain, what if... the list went on and on. What if I'd been a stupid fool? What if it was too late?

**Alice's POV**

"So Alice, how come you and Emmett look the same as when you left?" Angela, no, Angie asked. Oops. She had asked THE question. It was ten years later and we all looked the same. I tried to think of an answer, while shifting in my seat. I bit my lip hard, hoping that someone would intervene. No one seemed to, so ten seconds later, I went for the best excuse I could think of, though it was still very lame.

"Um... Well, I, umm, ah, I don't know... Maybe genes or something like that..." I said slowly and uneasily, shooting a glare at Emmett. _I_ would have helped _him_ in that position. Then I suddenly had a vision.

_Edward sprinted in to the club, his hair messy in the wind from running. Bella was engrossed in a conversation with Emmett and me, and Angie was getting drinks from the bar. She got the drinks, and put them down on table, before I noticed Edward by the door. He was staring intently at Bella, though she hadn't noticed him yet. I whispered something in Jaspers ear, as he was only a metre away. Jasper walked over to Edward and spoke something to him. Edward reacted badly and pushed Jasper, who seemed to pick up Edwards anger and feel it himself. Jasper punched Edwards face. People strted egging them on, as though this was entertainment for them.  
"Fight, fight, fight" This caused Bella and Angie to look up. Edward punched Jasper back as Bella saw Edward. Bella stared at Edward, her big brown eyes wide and disbelieving. Jasper was too out of control from the emotions around him. He kicked Edward hard, then punched after that, going crazy from the emotions. Emmett stood up and ran towards them, pulling them apart and shaking them. Bella was still frozen in place, though a single tear was rolling down her pale cheek. Angie put her arm around her, but Bella shook it away. I saw why a moment later. Edward was staring back at Bella, his eyes having so much control over her that it was scary._

My vision stopped as Bella and Angie came back to the table.

"Hey guys, I'll go get some drinks for us." Angie offered. I frowned. Wasn't that what they'd just done?

Angie walked up to the bar. Something was familiar about this scene. Then it snapped. It was the beginning of the vision.

**I don't have any idea how long this story is going to be, so there might be five more chapters or fifty more!**

**LOL, just kidding about fifty more chapters! (At least, I think I am)!**

**Please review!**


	7. Moving on?

**Back home again!**

**I have 27 reviews and I feel fab! But I would love more! I have had thousands of hits for this story! Can't I have some more reviews? Please? Pretty please with TEN cherriess on top! I'll even have TWENTY cherries! No wait, THIRTY! Or even FORTY! FIFTY! SIXTY! SEVENTY! EIGHTY! NINETY! ONE HUNDRED! PPLLEEAASSEE!!**

**Now that I have stopped begging, now I will begin...**

**What happened last chapter:**

My vision stopped as Bella and Angie came back to the table.

"Hey guys, I'll go get some drinks for us." Angie offered. I frowned. Wasn't that what they'd just done?

Angie walked up to the bar. Something was familiar about this scene. Then it snapped. It was the beginning of the vision.

**Bella's POV**

I saw a guy staring at me from a few metres away as Angie stood up to get drinks. She was talking to Mike again, and Emmett and Alice were talking and looking worried, so I smiled at the man. He came over.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked me, looking around nervously.

"Um, sure" I replied. I stood up and took his hand to the dance floor.

Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for the words  
to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start

Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just about anything to  
look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one  
you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't  
give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the  
day when they will care

Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

What do I got to do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I got to say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep

I listened to lyrics as I danced. They seemed so, so, so, I don't know... fitting to my situation. Well, this was one song that didn't have the usual _I got over you_ bit, that most songs did. I snorted. I wasn't sure if I ever would get over Edward. Maybe the singer of this song actually had some idea about how cruel life actually is.

That's when I realised something, suddenly.

I was probably better off without Edward. Especially the blood thirsty creature inside him. He was dangerous, frightening, terrifying, yet beautiful, brave, and true. All of those together were fierce and impossible. Yes. Impossible. That was the word for Edward.

That was when I vowed to move on. I could not live off his memory for ever. I needed to get over him. Impossible, I knew, but I could try.

I looked at the guy that I was dancing with. He was good looking, with short brown hair. He was tall, with green eyes and tan skin and a cheeky smile. I put my arms around his waist and smiled up at him. We danced for several songs before he led me to the side.

"So, what is your name?" He asked me cheekily

"It's Bella. What's yours?" I asked back. I was interested in him, and I knew that even though the Cullens were here, me and Edward could not be together. I mean, he was seventeen! I was twenty-seven. Nothing could happen between us. Nothing at all. He'd still have my heart, but maybe not all of it.

"It's Dave." He paused, looking me in the eye. "Look, Bella, I think that you are beautiful. You seem really friendly, and I hope that you like me. Will you go on a date with me?" Dave spoke quickly and nervously, but still looking very cute.

"Of course" I replied, stunned by his question, but confident in my answer. His only reply was his lips pressing down on mine.

**Edward's POV**

I ran closer, remembering our last kiss, the beat of her heart, and smelling her sweet scent. It would be in less than five minutes that I would see my angel. And she would be mine once more. Our age didn't matter, and I'd bite her the moment she wanted me to. I was ready, and hopefully so was she.

**Dave's POV**

I finally got the courage to ask the beautiful girl to dance when she smiled at me.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked nervously, looking anywhere but at her. If she said no, I would die. She was just so beautiful. My heart ached just to look at her wide, innocent brown eyes. How was it possible that an angel had fallen from heaven?

"Um, sure" She replied, looking just as nervous as I felt. I led her to the dance floor. She started dancing, and I joined in. I couldn't take my eyes of her. She seemed deep in thought, listening to the song. I caught the last few verses.

Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just about anything to  
look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one  
you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't  
give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the  
day when they will care

Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

What do I got to do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I got to say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep

I wondered if she was recently getting over a bad break-up, like I was. Suddenly, the girl wrapped her arms around my waist, smiling up at me. Her body fit mine perfectly. We danced for several more songs, before I led her to the edge of the wall to talk to her.

"So, what is your name?" I asked her, smiling (In what I thought and hoped was a cheeky grin).

"It's Bella. What's yours?" Bella. Such a sweet name for a sweet girl. Beautiful in Italian, yes.

"It's Dave." I paused, looking her in the eye. "Look, Bella, I think that you are beautiful. You seem really friendly, and I hope that you like me. Will you go on a date with me?" I asked her, quickly, praying in my head that she would say yes.

"Of course" She replied. Maybe it was a sudden question. But this girl seemed amazing.

That's when my lips met hers.

**The song in this chapter is**

**Have you ever by Brandy**

**Listen to it on you-tube, it is such a fab song! I can't get enough of it myself, so give it a listen. It is definitely worth the effort! Also, vote in my poll and REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	8. Can I?

**Hi ya guys! I hoped you like the last chapter :) I did it in Dave's point of view to show that he wasn't some random hot guy that hooks up with girls at every club but a sweet, gentle, kind person inside :)**

**I just want to thank FrenzzyforEdward! She has reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! How amazing is she? You rock!!**

**One more thing - I am on 52 peoples alerts and 26 favourite lists. So how come I only go ten reviews last chapter? Please review! It motivates me! More motivation more chapters!**

**I want to know - would you guys kill me if Bella ended up with Dave? I don't want this story to be like similar ones, I want it to be unique. So would guys kill me if Bella and Dave ended up together? Also, wish me luck guys, I go back to school soon, and it's a new school with new people! SCARY!**

**What happened last chapter: **

"It's Dave." I paused, looking her in the eye. "Look, Bella, I think that you are beautiful. You seem really friendly, and I hope that you like me. Will you go on a date with me?" I asked her, quickly, praying in my head that she would say yes.

"Of course" She replied. Maybe it was a sudden question. But this girl seemed amazing.

That's when my lips met hers.

**Bella's POV**

It was weird kissing Dave. Nice, but weird. He was the second boy that I had ever kissed, and although I like the feeling of it, it was strange and unknown. I hadn't kissed anyone for ten years. Slowly, our kiss ended. Dave smiled at me. I smiled back shyly.

"Shall I get some drinks?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that would be great" I replied absentmindedly. I felt like I was in a daze. And I realised something else. I liked Dave. Really liked Dave.

I glanced over at the bar. Dave was talking to the bartender, who was pouring two drinks. Angie was still talking to someone there, flicking her hair and giggling flirtasioustly. But Jasper and Emmett were staring at me, confusion and sorrow etched on their faces. They had seen the whole thing. Oh.

Rosalie had too, and I saw pure fury and pure hate alive on her normally beautiful face. I guess that she cared about Edward, a lot.

Worst was Alice. She was just staring at me, looking heart wrenchingly hurt. I walked over to them, Jasper picking up on my confusion, and erasing it, sending waves of calm at me.

"Bella, I am sorry for what happened when I last saw you. What I did was so terrible, so utterly despisable that I honestly don't know why you should forgive me. But I really would ask if you would, just because I-" Jasper started

"Jasper, I forgive you. It wasn't your choice to leave." I interrupted him.

He beamed "Thank you, Bella" He walked off, and I suddenly felt a lot happier and less tense. Jasper took Rosalie, calming her down, as Emmett wanted to stay and talk.

"So, Bella, what was THAT about?" Alice asked me,inclining her head in Dave's direction. Her arms were crossed and she was standing up, leaning against a wall.

"When I saw you guys I realised that Edward would still be 17. 17... forever. And I suddenly knew that I didn't want eternity. I just suddenly knew it. I just want my life. I used to think that my life was Edward. But it's not. And while I was dancing, I vowed to get over Edward. That's why I let Dave kiss me. I liked it." I told them.

Emmett looked sad but Alice looked heart broken. "Bella, what about our friendship? Are we never going to see each other after this?" Alice asked me quietly, her golden eyes looking like they were going to cry. Which, of course, they couldn't as vampire's can't cry.

"We can see each other. Just not Edward. I need to move on, and seeing him again won't help me. I would probably fall in love with him again." I said firmly.

I saw Dave looking over at me and I waved. **(A/N Look back at chapter 7 because it's the future fight now if you want to see it from Alice's vision)**

I turned back to Alice, realising something that might be soon happening.

"Alice, Edward isn't coming, is he?" I checked with her. It would be so her to do that.

Alice didn't reply, and her mouth stayed in a thin, tight line.

"Alice, he'd better not be coming" I warned, but fell silent as Angie came back.

She came back with the drinks, smiling as she put them down.

Alice looked petrified suddenly for some reason, staring over my shoulder. I didn't bother to look, as I was watching Angie flirting with a guy on the table next to us. It was funny how naturally flirting seemed to her.

Alice whispered something to Jasper, who had just come back and was standing about one metre away. Jasper walked away, probably to check up on Rose for Emmett.

I vaguely wondered if Rose was just as wild, or even wilder, as Angie when she was clubbing.

"So Emmett, had any good grizzlies lately?" I joked to Emmett but before he could respond I heard people chanting.

"Fight, fight, fight" I heard people egging a fight on. I turned round to look at who it was, silently praying that Dave wasn't in the fight.

That was when I saw him.

--

Time seemed to freeze. His beautiful bronze hair was messy from, I presumed, running. But his golden eyes were focused on Jasper, as he punched his fist into Jaspers stomach. My eyes widened in disbelief. Edward... punching someone?

Not just someone, his brother in all but blood (of which none of them had).

Jasper seemed to go crazy.

He kicked Edward, then punched him madly. Emmett charged in and pulled the fighting vampires apart, shaking them as he did.

I felt a tear escape my eyes and roll down my cheek. Angie saw it, and put her arm around, but I shook it off. I shook it off because, for the first time in ten years, Edward's golden orbs were staring at me.

And I was staring back.

But it only lasted a few seconds, though it felt like it lasted years. Emmett dragged Edward out, though his eyes were still locked on mine.

Alice put her arm around me this time, and I let it stay there.

"He's here" I whispered numbly

"Yes, he is, but Bella, remember what you said a few minutes ago. Be strong, Bella" She comforted me.

I felt strength surge through me. I felt confident, I felt on a life high. Could I get over Edward? I could try.

**(I think this bit might be a bit OOC)**

I went to the karoake machine.

And I sang.

I sang for Edward and the pain he caused me.

I sang for Angie and how she had always stuck by me.

I sang for Dave, who might be the cure to my problems.

And I sung for me.

What do I wear?  
I don't know  
But the hands on the clock  
Are moving way to slow  
Cause I'm going to see you tonight  
Though it's been a while.  
I can't wait to see your  
Crooked smile.

On a plane  
In a car  
You went away  
You broke my heart  
And now you're back  
You're coming home  
Put on my coat  
I'm out the door

After the storm  
It was quite and still  
Your's were always  
The hardest shoes to fill  
And though the house was empty  
My heart was full  
Knowing someday  
You'd return

On a plane  
In a car  
You went away  
You broke my heart  
And now you're back  
You're coming home  
Put on my coat  
I'm out the door

We'll take a ride after dark  
We'll walk the trails at the park  
When all I have is all I need  
Now that you're here with me  
On the beach you'll hold my hand  
It feels so good to be with you again  
We'll do it all now that you're here.

On a plane  
In a car  
You went away  
You broke my heart  
And now you're back  
You're coming home  
Put on my coat  
I'm out the door

We'll take a ride after dark  
We'll walk the trails at the park  
When all I have is all I need  
Now that you're here with me  
On the beach you'll hold my hand  
It feels so good to be with you again  
We'll do it all now that you're here.

Now that you're here.

When I finished there was a round of applause. It was evening entertainment for them. Not for me. For me it was the begining of a new chapter of my life.

**Thanks for reading. Only a few chapters left! Please review!**


	9. Past or Future?

**Okay (Sigh) almost everyone wants Bella to end up with Edward.**

**But I will post a story with the alternative ending, with Bella ends up with Dave. I'll start that when I finish this story :) I prefer Dave's ending but what ever (sob)**

**Please check out my new story. It's called WOW and I think I prefer it to this but I'll still concentrate on this as it has more favourite stories and alerts.  
**

**WOW's summary is :  
**

**Bella Swan moves to England to live with her father, who is police chief in a small town called Sandolham (Yeah, I just randomly made up the town name). She starts at a school 20 miles away from his home. This is ALL human:) **

**I haven't updated for a while, but it's the going back to school stress! **

**This chapter might seem a bit weird but if you don't like this, please don't stop reading this story, as I know that this one is really weird, and it's just a kind of filler to show how she chooses Edward! Thanks! **

**Here you are, with Bella and Edward's story...**

**Bella's POV**

I don't know what I'd expected. A sudden jolt in me which erased my love for Edward and made me feel madly in love with Dave?_ Come on, Bella_ I told my self, _grow up._

My deep longing for Edward was still there, probably stronger than ever by seeing his beautiful marble face.

How I wanted to, just, touch his face. To hear his beautiful melodic voice. To know that he was real, and really here, would send my small, human heart into 100 beats per second.

I fled the stage, ignoring the small crowd calling "Encore, encore" and Dave's encouraging face. How I wished that Dave was right for me.

I could settle down with him and live a normal, human life. But no, now I realised the truth.

Everyone had a soulmate, some one who was perfect for them, the sugar to their spice. Dave had one, that he had yet to find.

Charlie had one somewhere, but I wondered if he would would find the person before he died. Maybe.

Was Phil for Renee? Another maybe.

But definitely Alice for Jasper, Rosalie for Emmett, Esme for Carlisle, and, what I had just realised was...

Edward for me.

What I had felt for Edward, the longing wasn't an obssesion, a knowledge that he and I would never be equal. No. It was love.

A song flashed through my mind. Hmm... it felt so fitting for the situation right now. I thought the words through, to about you now.

Because, it might already be too late to get to Edward. He might have gone to the Volturi because of whatever Jasper had said to him. And it was only now that I realised that the reason that I couldn't move on with my life, was because Edward Cullen, the amazing vampire, WAS my life.

It was so easy that night.  
Should've been strong,  
Yeah I lied.  
Nobody gets me like you.

Couldn't keep hold of you then,  
How could I know what you meant,  
There was nothing to compare to.

I know everything changes, all the cities and faces.  
But I know how I feel about you.

There's a mountain between us,  
But there's one thing I'm sure of,  
'Cause I know how I feel about you.

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now.  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down.  
But I know how I feel about you now.

All that it takes, one more chance.  
Don't let our last kiss be our last.  
Give me tonight and i'll show you.

I know everything changes, I don't care where it takes us.  
But I know how I feel about you.

There's a mountain between us,  
But there's one thing I'm sure of,  
'Cause I know how I feel about you.

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now.  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down.  
But I know how I feel about you now.

Not a day passed me by, not a day passed me by.  
When I don't think about you.  
And there's no moving on, cause I know you're the one.  
And I can't be without you.

I know everything changes, all the cities and faces,  
'Cause I know how I feel about you.

There's a mountain between us,  
But there's one thing I'm sure of,  
'Cause I know how I feel about you.

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now.  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down.  
But I know how I feel about you now.

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now.  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down.  
But I know how I feel about you now.

But I know how I feel about you now.  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now.

I laughed inwardly. How funny it is, that the one song that I can relate to fully to was written by the sugababes. Five girls who prance around a stage, caked in make up and dresses which don't leave much to the imagination.

I glanced at Alice. She was studying my face intently. My boring brown eyes met her pure gold ones, and for a second I felt seventeen again, when I had first met Edward, and Alice, and Emmett, and Jasper, and Rosalie, and Esme, and lastly Carlisle. How I had been so swept up in amazement for the whole family that I could barely think about what would happen if they had to leave..

And how I wished I could be that naive again. I so wished that I could forget that Edward and the Cullens abandoned me, how I wished that I could trust them one hundred percent once again.

And suddenly I realised I could. That was the past.

And this is the future.

**Okay, this chapter was strange. But next chapter will be the first time Edward and Bella talk for ten years! Please review, even flames are better than nothing!**

Also, I'm predicting one or two more chapters to this story, then maybe a sequel, so please review to tell me what you think! 


	10. Chocolate after a diet

**Hi everyone! I am a bit scared about writing this chapter! It's THE chapter, you know? Anyway, sorry for not updating for a while. I have a few reasons, and I'm going to bore you with them.**

**1. Homework! Senior school gives you much more homework than I had before and I am used to getting, so I have to do work and not write!  
**

**2. Home issues. My parents think that I am 'addicted' to the computer(which I am NOT), so they have put a password lock on it, so I have to ask permission to go on the computer to write any stories.**

**3. School stuff - mean new teachers etc. **

**And a few various others, such as my football matches every Sunday, and after school clubs and some other stuff. So okay, I'm sorry, but here is a chapter, finally! And by the way, I'm going to start doing the 'what happened in the last few lines of the last chapter' thing.**

**Anyway, thanks guys for reviewing, but please, REVIEW MORE!! **

**And I'm going to have a song for this chapter : Realise by Colbie Caillat. It's a great song, and I suggest that you listen to it while reading this chapter!**

**READ THIS BIT! In your reviews, tell me if **

**1****. I should finish this story this chapter**

**2. I should finish this story this chapter and write a sequel **

**3. I should continue with this story (This is my favourite choice as I think that this might be a bit too short to end now)**

**Make sure that you tell me or you might not get what you want to happen! **

**Okay, here is the next chapter...**

**Last chapter:**

_And how I wished I could be that naive again. I so wished that I could forget that Edward and the Cullens abandoned me, how I wished that I could trust them one hundred percent once again._

_And suddenly I realised I could. That was the past._

_And this __is__ the future._

**Edward's POV (Come on, it's me! I couldn't resist!)**

Emmett dragged me out the club, shaking me as he did. I couldn't have resisted, even if I'd wanted to.

Those words that Jasper had said

_She has moved on..._

They were the only words which could have made me lose control like that. If I had gone any madder, then Jasper would have channelled that anger and maybe attacked a human. How could I have been so stupid?

I could hear an amazing voice singing at the karaoke. They sang with passion, and sadness.

If I hadn't known better, then I'd have said that the singer was Bella. But it couldn't have been her, just couldn't.

_Wow, Bella looks so beautiful..._ A human thought. He was remembering dancing with her earlier that night, talking to her, kissing her.

I growled loudly, struggling away from Emmett, trying to get to that man, to harm him, so he never could think of Bella with such love again.

But then my body sagged. How could I harm Bella's chances of moving on?

Emmett dropped me when we reached the trees.

"Don't try anything" He warned, threateningly. I just nodded in response.

The singing had stopped, and now there was clapping, and cheering for an encore.

I stood, in the darkness, thinking of my angel, who wasn't mine any longer.

**Bella's POV**

I ran outside of the club, the wind slapping my face and freezing me, yet I didn't care at all. I was only focused on finding that beautiful bronze-haired head, which I loved so much.

My poor, human eyes scanned the car park, looking around several times before seeing his beautiful silhouette, down by the trees.

I ran to him, not stopping to think about what to say or do when I got to him.

He turned around just before I arrived at him. His golden eyes met mine, and I stopped dead.

"Bella..." His beautiful melodic voice whispered, as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

I reached out and touched his marble cheek. I couldn't believe that he was really here.

"Edward" I murmered.

"You've changed a lot" Edward told me.

"You haven't" I replied "But it's been ten years, Edward. Ten years since you left." I said to him.

"Ten years, three months and four days" Edward corrected me, his eyes never leaving my face, gauging my reactions.

The corners of my mouth turned up, but I wasn't smiling.

"But how can I just forget? How can I just forgive you and forget what happened? There will always be a part of me that will be terrified of you leaving me once again, that will never fully be able to trust you. SO how can I just forgive and forget?" I asked him

"Bella, I know that by leaving you, I lost your trust. And maybe I will never gain it back. But I can try to, can't I?" Edward told me, his beautiful golden eyes boring into my own brown ones.

"But Edward, I thought you told me that didn't love me. Didn't you say that?" I asked the about one, huge thing that he had told me years ago.

"You really believed that? That I didn't love you?" He asked, shocked

"I believed you. Why else would you leave?" I replied

"Bella, Bella, I left to protect you. I left, hoping that you could have an ordinary life, with a normal husband and kids. I would never move on, but I had hoped that you could." Edward confessed

It was then that I realised that a single tear was rolling down my cheeks.

I lifted my hand to wipe it away, but Edward was quicker. He brush it away with his icy cold finger, sending a million electric shocks over my body.

"I never stopped loving you, Bella. You are my world, my one true reason for existing. You are my sun. My life revolves around you, Bella. When I left you, I almost killed myself. But I didn't, because one tiny spark of hope in me kept me going, kept me thinking that maybe I'd see you, my angel, your face again, and that we could be together for eternity... I'll do what ever you want. I'll leave you alone, I'll be with you for ever, Bella, if you truly want then I will bite you. The choice is yours, my angel." Edward told me, cupping my face in his hands

"You truly mean that? You'll stay with me, and one day, you'll bite me?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"I truly mean it, Bella. I'll do anything for you to forgive me, even take away your soul, and make you a vampire." Edward answered

I stood there stunned. At that moment, Edward dipped his head down and kissed my lips.

It was like tasting chocolate after a diet - something that I had been yearning for, for so, so, so long, for a whole ten years, and that I couldn't do without after having it back.

I pulled him closer, and put my arms around his neck.

Edward's arms were around my back, and the cold outside and of Edward's arms didn't freeze me - it gave me a roaring fire deep inside. The more I kissed Edward, the more the fire grew...

I was in heaven. I knew that I was where I belonged, in Edward's arms. He was my true love, and nothing could change that.

**Remember to review with choice 1, 2 or 3! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Also, check out bookluver142's profile and drop a message to her! (And me. What about me? :) ) She is Laura, one of my bezzies!**


	11. Angela and I the vamps?

**Hiya guys! I got the most votes for... (insert drum roll here :)**

**2 and 3! I should continue with this story and finish the story so I thought that I'd mix them together by writing this chapter then doing a sequel!! **

**I'm very happy about the choice! Be sure to add me to author alert so that you know when the sequel comes out! I have LOADS of plans for the sequel and if yu want to be in it as human or vamp, just send me a message and give a character description and name! **

**Any of you visited bookluver142's profile yet? :) Didn't think so...**

**Anyway, last chapter was my favourite thing to write, and I hope that you guys liked it lots too! It went even better than I thought it would! **

**I will write the ending with Dave soon, I promise!**

****

I have 68 alerts on this story! So please, if you like this story enough to be alerted every time that there is a new chapter, don't you like it enough to review? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!

Anyway, here is the next chapter...

**Bella's POV**

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! That's so great!" An excited voice yelled out from the doors of the clubs. Edward and I broke apart.

"Alice" We both muttered with disdain.

"I just saw it! When are you going to ask her the question, Edward?" She asked, excitedly

"Alice, please go away" Edward said firmly.

"But Edw-" Alice started with a whinging tone.

"What is going on?" I interrupted, confused.

"Alice, not now, okay?" Edward told her, looking slightly angry.

"Fine Edward... Anyway Bella, will you come back to our house with us? It should only take ten, maybe twenty minutes..." Alice asked with a scary grin, probably imagining the illegally high speed that they would be travelling to get there.

That was when I remembered Angie. The one person who had been there for me, through all the pain and sadness, the loneliness, the heartbreak. I couldn't just up and out from her life. I twisted round from Edward's embrace, to look at the club. Angie was standing outside, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked like she was cold. She was peering around the car park, looking round for me.

How could I just leave her, after all that she has done for me?

Alice and Edward both knew what I was thinking about. They looked at me with sad eyes.

I don't know what Alice was seeing, because my head was so confused and muddled that I thought I was going crazy.

I moved to go over to Angie, but Edward's restraining arms stopped me.

"Edward let her speak to Angela" Alice ordered him, so he reluctently, and slowly let me go from his arms.

I went over to Angie.

"Bella, what's going on?" She asked me softly.

"Angie, do you remember that conversation we had, about a year after Edward l-left me, and the night that you and Ben...?" My voice tripped on the word 'left'.

Angie nodded. We both knew which one I was talking about.

_Flashback_

_It was exactly a year since Edward had gone. I was at Angela's house, and she and Ben had just broken up. I had my arm around her, comforting her, while she was sobbing, loudly and painfully. I knew how she was feeling, although she had it no way near as bad as I had, and still did._

__

"Why was Edward so special to you, Bella?" She asked me suddenly, looking up from her tears. I swallowed. I couldn't tell her the truth, but I couldn't lie to her either.

"He was just so... so... different, I guess." I replied quietly

"But why him? Why not Mike or someone else? Why Edward Cullen?" She asked, desperately

_"Because Mike, or someone like him, someone like Tyler or anyone else is just so, so normal. Like, think of Jessica or Lauren, gossiping girls who have a million different sides to themselves. You find people like them at every high school in the world. But Edward? He was so unique. He was so, just so, so special." I told her, honestly._

__

"But he's just a boy. Down to basics, he's just a plain, human boy. Why him?" I had a feeling that she was talking about Ben now, but I knew that I had to tell Angela something, whether she understood or not.

_"Edward wasn't a plain, human boy. He was much more" _

_End flashback_

"Do you remember that thing I said to you, about Edward not being a plain, human boy?" I asked. Angie nodded. "Angie, I want you to be really open minded for a few minutes, and not run over to the car screaming that I've gone crazy" I told her. She nodded again.

"Angie, Edward's not human. He's a creature of the night, a vampire. All his family are too, but they don't drink hum-" I rushed through my speech.

"What?" Angie asked, shaking her head in disbelief. I was pretty sure that she had heard every word that I'd said, though.

"Edward is a vampire. And I love him. Imagine if Ben, the old Ben, the sweet, caring Ben, asked you to take him back. I know that you still love him after these years, and I know you enough to know that you would say yes. And so would I. And so _have_ I. I've said yes to him. And if the only way to be with him is to be turned into a vampire, then I will be turned into a vampire." I told her, seriously.

She was staring at me, wide-eyed, rapidly taking in the information.

"You're going to be a vampire?" She asked me, slowly. I just nodded. "Then I am to. You are really the only important person in my life. You are the best friend ever, in the world."

I stared at her. "You want to be a vampire?" I asked her.

"If you are, then I am, Bella." She told me.

"Edward, Alice?" I murmered. They appeared behind me. I turned to Alice. She nodded. She'd heard the whole thing.

"You, Angela and I will take your car. I'll drive. Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett will take our car. Bella, you're coming home." Alice linked arms with Angela and I, and we went to our car.

That night, Edward bit me, and Carlisle bit Angela. We would soon be part of the family.

**The end! I'll work on a sequel soon, but PLEASE review! I really hope that you liked that chapter, and how it worked out! Thanks for reading this, and make sure you add me to author alert so you know about the sequel!**

That last line might sound a bit too brief, but I like it, so :p

:) 


	12. The gift

**Hi guys! **

**So, I bet that you're really surprised to get an update! Well, basically, I didn't like the lack of new people reading my stories of a sequel, so I'm moving all the chapters to It can't be!**

**The sequel had been called For Always and Forever and had been suggested by Lion says Rawr! (And by the way, don't you love her name!)**

**So, I will be doing this story, mainly from Bella's POV but Angela, Alice, Edward and maybe a few others will get their moment to shine as well!**

**I really hope that you like this story. I'm open to any plot suggestions, though I have a rough idea about what is going to happen.**

**And BTW, I really hope that you love the special power. I've never read a story with this power, it's kind of unique! I just thought that it would be perfect for THIS story, **

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes, into a dazzlingly bright, clear, focused world.

"They're awake! At exactly the same time, that's weird! I wonder why..." I heard a high-pitch voice saying excitedly, saying into a phone. It took me a few seconds to work out who was speaking, linking the old names I used to know with the voice, speaking to loud for my ears to take.

"Alice?" I asked. My voice sounded weird, more of a high-pitched tinkling voice than my usual one. It sounded beautiful, but strange and unfamiliar.

"Yes, Bella, how do you feel?" Alice asked.

"I feel weird..." I told her honestly. "Are you talking to Jasper?" I asked her, trying to sound like I was interested, but I couldn't think straight. My whole body felt so... so... so... new. So unused, and fresh.

**Bella, is that you? Your voice sounds really weird and high** I heard Angie say, but it was just her old voice.

**Yep, Angie, it's me. You sound just like normal **I replied, but at that moment my voice was my human voice.

"Okay, what exactly just happened? Your voice..." A voice asked, coming from Angie's direction, but it can't have been hers. It was melodic, smooth and beautiful.

"I could ask you the same question!" I exclaimed, but my voice was the same tinkling sound again.

"What are you guys talking about? I keep hearing snatches of conversation from you" Alice looked confused.

I turned to her "Our voices keep changing randomly. There's this tinkling voice that is happening now, and my old voice. Same with Angie." I explained, with the high, pretty voice.

"It's when you are talking to me that it's your new voice, right?" She asked, getting excited.

"Uh, yeah" I replied, confused.

"Okay... Hmm, tell Angie something that you DON'T want me to hear" She ordered me.

**Um... Angie do you have any idea what's going on? Why she can't hear us? Because I really want an explanation from someone.**

**I have as much of an idea as you do, unless you have an idea,**

**Great, so we're clueless?**

**Looks like it...  
**

**I wonder what she thinks is wrong with us**

**Whose saying something is wrong with us?**

**I am!**

**Still as negative as ever then, Bella?**

**Just 'cause I'm now a vampire doesn't mean that I'm any different inside me**

**Whatever, Bella!  
**

**Whatever, Angie!**

**I wonder what I look like...**

**You'll look amazing, I bet, as usual! Or not as usual - you'll be BETTER than usual!**

**You'll look more stunning than me, I know...**

**Angie, that's not possible!**

I looked over at Alice. She was looking at me, her eyebrows furrowed, her expression confused.

"Where you two just talking to each other?" She asked. We nodded, simultaniously.

"I think I know your gift!" She exclaimed.

"What's a gift, when it's at home?" Angie asked sarcastically.

"Bella, explain to her while I talk to Carlisle about my theory!" She ordered me, excitedly.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Alice, where the hell is Edward?" I demanded.

"He had to go hunting. His eyes were black, so he went with Esme, Jazzy, Rosalie and Emmett." She told me sadly. She was obviously missing Jasper "Anyway, it's only me and Carlisle in the house." She turned to leave, before saying back, over her shoulder to me.

"So tell her about the gifts, 'kay, Bella?" She asked, and left when I nodded.

**So, Bella, please explain, what on earth is a vampire's 'gift'?**

**Right, um... well I don't know how to explain it...**

**Bella, cut to the chase!**

**Okay... Angela, Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future...**

"WHAT?" The conversation suddenly became real again.

That was odd. I had subconsciously closed my eyes to talk to her. But that moment, my eyes flew open.

"Edward Cullen can read my mind?" She yelled questioningly, but it was rhetorical.

I just nodded.

"Alice Cullen can see the fucking future??" She was getting angry now, though I didn't know why.

I nodded, mutely again.

"All my private thoughts? Edward saw them ALL?" She yelled.

**Please, please calm down and let me explain it all, and stop flipping freaking out!**

Angie subconsciously closed her eyes, and I felt myself do the same.

**Did I ever have a private thought when he was around? Be honest**

__

**Kind of. He only hears your thoughts if he chooses to listen to yours in particular.**

**And what about Alice's gift? That sounds even weirder. Is it all the future, or does she see in to the past as well?**

**She only sees the future, and also only the things that she is looking out for, like her family, and I suppose me. I'm guessing that that is how she knew that we'd be at the club.**

**So, anyone else got a psycho physcic power?**

**Jasper can, well, um, he can manipulate emotions.**

**Explain that, and quickly before I go crazy.**

**If you are really angry, he can calm you down, if you are bored he can excite you, if you are upset then he can cheer you up and etc. Angie, do you get the picture?**

She nodded at me, looking at me with an expression that I couldn't work out.

**Basically, Alice thinks that we also have a gift, but not all vampires have one. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie don't have them. You could call us lucky, well, lucky for vampires.**

**You could call us that, but I definitely wouldn't...**

**Why not?**

**A gift? Pur-lease. I already think I've gone crazy, and this isn't exactly helping.**

Before we could continue, Alice and Carlisle came into the room.

"Hello, Bella and Angela. Alice was telling me about your gift, it sounds very unique"

"If it is so special, why won't Alice tell us what it is?" Angie and I said simaltaniously.

"You didn't tell them?" Carlisle accused

"There wasn't time!" Alice protested

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at Alice, then turned to me and Angie. "Alice thinks that your power may be formed because of the very tight bond between you two when you were human. She thinks that you two can speak telepathically, and that that is your gift. And your strongest thoughts of each other are of your human memories, with your human voices, then that's what you'll hear when you talk. I've never heard of any gift like it."

"That's pretty cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, totally!" Angie agreed.

At that moment, Alice's cellphone rang.

When I was seven  
They said I was strange  
I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same  
I asked my parents if I was OK  
They said you're more beautiful  
And that's the way they show that they wish  
That they had your smile  
So my confidence was up for a while  
I got real comfortable with my own style  
I knew that they were only jealous 'cause

People are all the same  
And we only get judged by what we do  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
So are you  
So are you

"Edward?" She asked into the phone. My heart leapt "What's wrong?"

**I hope that you liked that chapter! Please review if you want more chapters! There was a bit of a problem with the italics and bolds (don't ask) so it looks a bit weird, but just read it, and the telepathicy is in bold so don't get confused! Some of the normal text is in italics and I couldn't sort it out! Even this is in italics for some weird reason! Read the poem, now! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! Please?  
**

**People who are reading this, I think that you should know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I think that I have to say  
Every single review that I get  
A happy, lovely feeling goes through me  
So please review, cause it means that there are  
Even more chapters for you!**

**I wrote this! Do you like it? Read the first letters of each sentance! It's the PLEASE poem (So do as it says!)**


	13. Come home, my angel

**Did you like the last chapter? I hope that you did a lot (and a LOT LOT LOT!!!!!!) Did you like my PLEASE poem? :) I wrote it all by myself :) You might have guessed that I'm not a great poet! You haven't heard me try to rhyme (hears a distant scream) Yeah, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad memories from rhyming :) LOL, ask my bezzies :) Especially Bookluver142, check out her new story, and check out my C2 archive, which is all the all human, twilight six stories that I could find, and tell me if you find a good one to go in there!**

**Anyway, I'll show you my PLEASE poem again, cause I like torturing you all :)**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!  
**

**Yeah - I know that it is very sad, even for a teenage weirdo like me, to write that kind of sad, sad poem. But HAH! You're stuck with seeing this, and it will be in every chapter until I get loads and loads and loads and loads and loads and LOADS of reviews :) HAH! It's a good incentive for you, I think!**

**I just got back from Florida, which was amazing! I went to Universal studios (The Hulk, Doctor Doom and Dueling dragons are my favourite rides there), Islands of adventure (The Simpsons ride, Men in black and the Mummy), MGM Hollywood studios (Rock 'n' roll rollercoaster, Toy story *cringe* and Tower of terror), Epcot (Test track), Animal kingdom (Expedition Everest, the Safari and River rapids), Disney quest (Cyberspace mountain and Disney Songmaker) and lastly, Magic kingdom, but I didn't like any of the rides there much! I also did loads of shopping! I bought: 6 tops (One is super cute = it is pink with a green cartoon picture of a baby hulk with unpredictable written in black letters and another is black with multicoloured shapes which says My head SPINS!) and 3 trousers (Black trousers, all pretty ordinary) and 1 pair of jeans (I don't wear jeans much but these ones were so cool with diamonds on the back etc. that I couldn't resist!) and 1 hoodie (from Abercrombie and Fitch, I love it! It is a pull over hoodie that is white with red writing which says New York A & F Established in 1892 on the front )**

****

Anyway, here is the chapter for you guys!

Bella's POV

I stood up agily and gracefully, and quickly grabbed the small phone from Alice, who just smirked at me expectantly when I did.

"Edward!" I exclaimed into the phone, desperate to hear his beautiful voice.

"Yes, who is this speaking?" Edward's lovely, familiar, melodic voice rang out over the phone. I sighed, relaxing in it.

"It's Bella, don't you remember?" I asked him, worried and surprised. Didn't he recognise my voice? Then I remembered about my new voice - the weird tinkling sound that now emitted my mouth.

"Bella, darling, you're awake!" He exclaimed joyfully. In the background, I heard a car door slam, and an engine revving. "I'm coming home, angel"

"Have you fed yet?" I asked, worriedly.

"No, but I'll be taking you hunting soon, so it doesn't really matter. Esme was just over-worrying about your and Angie's protectin" Edward explained.

"Hey, I heard that!" Esme's voice scolded Edward in the background.

"How is your thirst?" He asked me, sounding concerned and anxious. I frowned, I hadn't noticed my thirst at all before. Now that I'd thought of it, there was a dull ache at the back of my throat, but no way near as strong as Edward had led me to believe.

"I barely feel at all thirsty, to be honest!" I told Edward down the phone.

"Really, Bella?" He replied doubtfully.

"Uh huh" I told him.

"That's great!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I wonder how..." He trailed off

"And I have a gift, well, we think I do. 'We' meaning Alice. And Angie too." I said smugly down the phone.

"The thirst thing? Isn't that your gift?" He asked curiously.

"No, that's not it" I replied, teasingly.

"What is it, Bella, please tell me?" He asked pleadingly.

"You'll have to wait till you get home to find out" I told him, giggling

"If you weren't so loveable and cute, then I would be very annoyed with you right now. Why won't you tell me?" Edward pleaded with me, and I knew exactly what he would look like if I could see him now. At least, I vaguely did. I only had memories of his appearance as a human, and they were foggy and unclear.

I remembered his bronze, tousseled hair and gold, liquid eyes, but the finer details were harder. I couldn't remember if he was tall or short, or how he stood, if he had posture. Why was it so blurred, so hard to remember?

"Come home soon..." I whispered sweetly before ending the call.

_Poor Edward, Bella's being mean to him_ Angie thought to me, jokingly. I just stuck my tounge out at her in response, and she smiled playfully.

That was when she stood up, and I saw her properly as a vampire for the first time.

I was so shocked to see such a beauty in front of me.

Her skin was pale white and yet it suited her. Her eyes were blood red, just like the colour that all new-born vampires had. But her hair seemed softer and a stronger colour - instead of a light brown colour, chocolate coloured hair was gently tumbling over her shoulders, with aubourn streaks. Her face looked more elegant, more set out properly, and her features were more defined. Her lips seemed naturally crimson red, and I wondered if they would dissapear once the human blood in her system was used up after a year. Her teeth were stunning white, and her lips were slightly plumper. She seemed taller too, and slightly curvier. I couldn't believe her transformation.

From a beautiful looking human, she had transformed into an absoulutely stunning vampire.

Suddenly, Alice gasped loudly. "Oh my god!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked her, confusion showing in my expression.

"I just realised it, how could I forget, how the HELL could I forget?" Alice exclaimed, looking mildly horrified.

"Alice, just tell me what's wrong!" I ordered her, feeling worried about what could be wrong.

"It's so awful... I'm so horrible..." She muttered.

"WHAT IS WRONG?" I asked, really scared that something bad was happening.

"You haven't even looked in to the mirror yet!" She told me, slowly hyperventilating.

Angie and I just looked at each-other and rolled our beautiful crimson eyes, as we all heard a car door slam outside.

"Edward!" A loud voice exclaimed happily, but it wasn't my own.

**Hope you liked that chapter! Remember to check out Bookluver142's story and if you can't find her profile then go to my C2 archive and it's there! Also, subscribe to my C2 archive! Message me to chat and PLEASE review!**

**PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!!**


	14. Carmel

**Hi guys! I am going to do the what happened last chapter for this chapter, so that if you don't want to bother reading the last chapter, then you can see some of the edited stuff, as I often will edit stuff. Also, a big thanks to all the reviews that were long and very motivating! :) (That was a very subtle hint!)**

**Anyway, I'll show you my PLEASE poem again, cause I like torturing you all and I said that I would until got LOADS of reviews!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!  
**

**Once more, please check out Bookluver142's story! It's really good!**

**What happened last chapter:**

"I just realised it, how could I forget?" Alice exclaimed, looking mildly horrified.

"Alice, just tell me what's wrong!" I ordered her, feeling worried about what could be wrong.

"You haven't looked in to the mirror yet!" She told me, slowly hyperventilating.

Angie and I just looked at each-other and rolled our crimson eyes, as we all heard a car door slam outside.

"Edward!" A loud voice exclaimed happily, but it wasn't my own.

**Bella's POV**

The high-pitched voice came from outside, near where the car door had slammed.

I ran down the halls and staircases of the unfamiliar mansion, guided by Edward's scent. The speed that I was running was crazy - the furniture around me was just a blur, and for once I didn't feel clumbsy. But I didn't have time to think about that, as that voice calling to Edward wasn't familiar, and it didn't sound like that person was just a friend of Edward's, or at least, not in her eyes.

I burst out of the front doors, to see a gorgeous vampire with blonde hair and 3 inch stilleto heels standing outside _my_ boyfriends silver volvo, grabbing on _my_ boyfriends arm and giggling to _my_ boyfriend face. Her eyes were bright green, which made me realise that she was wearing contacts.

But Edward looked, well, amazingly amazing. Had his gorgeous eyes always looked that golden? Had his sculpted face always looked that unreal? Had he always stood with such grand posture? Had he, just generally, always looked that, well, flipping brilliant?

When he looked up at me, he looked amazed. His smouldering eyes took in every inch of my new body, in shock. The blonde girl raised her eyebrows at me, and yawned sarcastically.

"Hello Edward." I greeted him "Who is she?" I asked icily, with more venom than I had intended.

"I'm Carmel. Short for Carmella. Unique name, my mother made it up. She was rich." She said, in a melodic voice, practically singing the words, showing off. Then her voice turned harder, seeing me properly for the first time. "Who the hell are you?" She asked me, with a glare and a challenging tone in her voice.

"I'm Bella _Cullen_. Edward's _girlfriend_." I replied, matching her glare with my crimson eyes, and emphasising the Cullen and girlfriend. Carmel obviously didn't get the hint, as she just started flirting with Edward.

"Bad taste, Eddie-kins. She's a newborn. I would be a much better girlfriend for y-" She started to Edward, singing again.

"Bella, you look absoulutely beautiful." Edward spoke for the first time. He moved forward, and slipped out of Carmel's grip to kiss me.

"Who on earth is she?" I whispered in his ear angrily.

"I found her in the forest while we were out hunting. She was another vegetarian vampire, and Esme suggested that I bring her back to our house." He told me "The problem is, she seems to have a slight crush on me." He replied, sounding annoyed at her.

My anger disappeared immediatly. "Oh" I said, letting out a big breath of air, not that I needed it.

"Eddie, so, where is your room? I want to see my future bed..." Carmel trailed off, trying, but failing to be seductive.

"Mine and Bella's room and your bed will be opposite ends of the house, Carmel." Edward told her politely.

"Whatever. I want to meet Charles." She told us, once again attempting to sound seductive.

"Who is Charles?" I asked her, confused.

"The coven leader guy, you know?" Carmel told me, looking at me like I was stupid.

"You mean Carlisle." Edward cut in smoothly.

"Yeah, like I said." She replied dumbly.

Edward looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Carlisle, can you come outside with us, please." I said at normal volume. I knew that he'd hear. A moment later, he was standing right next to me. Alice stood behind him, grinning at me. Was something good about to happen?

"Hello, Carmel, it's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle introduced himself friendlily, bringing out his hand for Carmel to shake.

"Hi Charlie!" She exclaimed, shaking his hand. Me and Alice rolled our eyes at each other.

_Why aren't you down here too, Angie?_ I asked, closing my eyes.

_Alice wouldn't let me go out of the room. She's an annoying pixie sometimes, isn't she?_

_You said it, not me!_

_You'd better not tell her I said that..._

_You'd better beg me not to tell her that you said that!_

My eyes opened, to see everyone looking at me. Well, everyone apart from Carmel, who was looking down at her nails (which were painted barbie pink with glitter on. Eww! Glitter! Tacky, or what?) with no interest in anyone other than herself, and maybe Edward as well. "Why are you all looking at me?" I asked, dumbly.

"We were just explaining your gift to Edward. Isn't it amazing?" Alice told me, excitedly.

Edward was looked at me with a strange expression. "I've never, in my eternity, heard, and I hear a lot more things than most people do, of anything at all like this. It's one hundred percent unique." He said, his voice laced with confusion.

"I'm very unique as well. Probably much, much more unique than that newborn freak." Carmel told Edward, placing her hand on his arm. Alice smirked, she obviously found Carmel funny to watch attempting flirting, and not a problem for me to deal with.

Edward shifted his body so that Carmel's arm slipped off and his arm was around my waist. "Carmel, I don't think that I told you this, but I also have a power."

"Yeah, I already noticed how good you looked..." She said, licking her lips, and shaking her hair around, trying to be sexy. Alice and I locked eyes, and I could see that both of were having trouble not bursting out laughing. Carmel looked absoulutely ridiculous.

"No, Carmel, that's not my power. I have a very special power. I can read people's minds." Edward told her sincerely, but I could see a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

Carmel's face turned even whiter than usual. "You can... You can... WHAT?" She yelled.

"Edward can read people's minds, okay bimbo?" Alice told her, maliciously.

"Alice, be polite. Carmel, I'll show you to your room, then, Bella, I'll give you and Angie the tour. Then Carmel, I'll give you the tour. Carmel, will you come with me, please?" Carlisle said, taking Carmel's arm and guiding her into the house. Once she was inside safely, Alice and I burst into laughter.

**I hope you liked that chapter. Here's the poem for PLEASE reviews!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!  
**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the chapter. Remember to tell me if you want to make a character for this story, then please tell me anything about them that you need me to know!**


	15. Can I PLEASE see a mirror?

**Hi guys! So, to begin, as usual =**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!  
**

**So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! **

**Okay, so now on to more important things...**

**1. My C2 archive needs loads more members, and I want some staff! So if you want to join, just join! Or if you want to be a member of staff, then join and ask me if you can be a member of staff! I'll accept anyone!**

**2. Does anyone want a character in this story? I only have a few that have been suggested, so I am waiting for more! Anyone can make a character, and just tell me want you want me to know about the character! The more you tell me, the more how you wnt it to be, it is!**

**3. I've changed my pen name from Naomirocks to Naomi Cullen, so, yeah, don't be surprised if you get story updates from Naomi Cullen instead now!**

**Disclaimer : Come on! If I owned twilight, do you honestly think that I'd be on a fanfiction website? No WAY! I'd be sunbathing, working on my tan, and writing a sequel to the Host, and having loads of FUN!**

**What happened last chapter:**

"No, Carmel, that's not my power. I can read people's minds." Edward told her sincerely, but I could see a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

Carmel's face turned even whiter than usual. "You can... You can... WHAT?" She yelled.

"Edward can read people's minds, okay bimbo?" Alice told her, maliciously.

"Alice, be polite. Carmel, I'll show you to your room, then, Bella, I'll give you and Angie the tour. Then Carmel, I'll give you the tour. Carmel, will you come with me, please?" Carlisle said, taking Carmel's arm and taking her into the house. Once she was inside safely, Alice and I burst into laughter.

****

Bella's POV

Alice and I didn't stop laughing for several long minutes. Even Edward was smirking, even though five minutes ago he was annoyed like hell because of Carmel.

_Help, I'm under attack by a physco bitch! Her name's Carmie or Carm or something_ Angie's voice inside my head yelled.

I ran back to the room that Angie had been in, finding my way by using her scent to guide me. As I got near to her, I heard a melodic, yet hard voice inside of the room with her. Both of their voices sounded angry and annoyed, so I ran to the room.

"Why would I do that, you slut?" I heard Angie yelling to, I presumed, Carmel.

"Because I could make life very, very uncomfortable for you if you don't play along with this, bitch" Carmel hissed back at Angie, obviously upset that things weren't going her way.

"I'm not going to try and break up the couple which consists of a girl, who is practically my sister and the man that she is in love with" Angie said, with a lowered voice, making it more threatening. "And if you try to, I will stop you. I can't believe you would think that I would do that." I stood there in shock. At first, this bimbo had seemed bad, but only annoyingly bad, not threatinging to mine and Edward's relationship.

I burst forward in to the room as Carmel was coming out. "Whore" I muttered under my breath to her.

She heard, and smirked at me "At least I look good, Bitch" She replied, pouting, and looking at a pocket sized mirror, which she had brought out from her pocket.

"Dream on, freak..." I told her, and pushed past her to get in to the room. She stumbled from the push, and tripped over on her heels, face forward. Huh. I guess that I had a fair amount of newborn strength.

"That girl is a total bitch. She's trying to break you and Edward up, and she even tried to get me to help." Angie told me, laughing from seeing the fall, as I came in "Fat chance of that!"

I laughed along too, but inside I was quite scared. Was Edward truly mine? Did he love me as much as I loved him? Did he like Carmel?

_Angie, what if she gets Edward? She's obviously not just a bimbo. What if?..._

_Bella, give Edward some credit! He can read Carmel's mind, and can obviously see exactly what she is. Calm down!_

_Yeah, I guess you're right, it was just me freaking out..._

_Yes!_

_But still, Angie, what..._

_Bella! No buts! He is with you, so stop getting paranoid!_

_Yeah, I guess_

"Hello, girls, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. Angie and I snapped our eyes open, and looked up at exactly the same time.

"Thirst wise or feeling wise?" I asked him.

"Both of them! But I actually came to give you your tour, before Carmel gets annoyed."

"Too late..." I muttered. Angie laughed. Carlisle pretended I hadn't said anything.

"Are you ready to go?" Carlisle smiled.

"Sure" Angie replied "But first, can we please, please, please see a mirror?" I laughed at Angie's hopeful expression.

"Well, there's one in the dining room, we can start there." Carlisle told her, with a smile.

"Lets go then, what's the wait!" Angie exclaimed excitedly.

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**I was going to do a part of this chapter in Edward POV about Edward and Carmel meeting in the forest, but it is way too hard to write from Edward's point of view! I just can't get it right! I literally spent hours trying to work on a way to say what I wanted, but it just wouldn't come out right! Edward's mind is just so complicated!**


	16. Carlisle and Angie?

**Hi guys! How are you all? :)**

**So, firstly, I have to tell you guys something! I know that you all hate Carmel, but there is a whole lot more to her than you all think! I'll be dropping hints about who/what she is/was, and I have never read of anyone doing this before. Whenever you think you have figured it out, send me a review with your idea of who/what Carmel is/was. HAH! Now you're all confused.... HAH! (And by the way, two of my reviewers currently know! One of them guessed, and one I know in real life and I told) **

**As promised, the PLEASE poem!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**Okay, there you go! Hope you liked that, and that concludes the chapter....**

**NOT! (Yeah, I'm feeling a bit C-c-C-c-C-c-C-c-C-c-C-c-CrAZy today!)**

**Bella's POV**

As we were walking down the stairs to the dining room, Angie was practically hopping from excitement. I could take in my surroundings this time, unlike my previous encounter down this grand staircase. There was a large, shining black marble sculpture of Carlisle in the hallway, taking up a large amount of the lobby.

"Esme put it in - not my choice at all. I know that Esme would be sad if I took it away, and I don't have the heart to upset her, so it stays." Carlisle said with a sigh when he saw me looking at it. Angie giggled, sounding like wind chimes.

The walls were painted with warm, inviting, sunny colours, with several huge, bold coloured tapestries on them. A huge tapestry that had previously coloured the walls of the Forks house stood out, looking grand in reds, purples and blues.

I smiled with recognision when I saw the same piano that Edward had had in Forks to the left of the bottom step. Carlisle led us through the first door on the right, showing us a beautiful wooden room with a cream ceiling.

Portraits that I recognised vaguely from Forks were hanging on the walls, and a large, majestic wooden table was in the centre of the room, with ten chairs around it. The table was covered in carvings, swirls and lions.

"This is the dining room. As you know, we don't use it for eating, but when ever we hold a family meeting, we go into here. The mirror is on the wall to your right." Carlisle told us with a smile. Angie immediatly rushed towards it, and let out a huge gasp.

"Oh My God!" She yelled excitedly. "I look like a model! Or better!" She exclaimed, striking poses and pouting, looking at her reflection with wide eyes, and sneaking glances at me and Carlisle.

I followed her to the mirror, walking slowly and taking my time, scared of seeing my new reflection. The mirror was framed with gold plating and was very shiny. The edges were ornate with swirls and twirls in them. But when I stood in front of the mirror, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing in front of me was a beauty. No - more than a beauty. The girl in front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Not even air brushing could make a woman look THAT good.

She looked like the total opposite of Angie. Where Angie's hair was darker, and warmer, the girl's was stronger and lighter.

Her hair was dead (no pun intended) straight, and with a choppy and layered style. The colour was similar to mine before, but it seemed so different with the style enhancing it. The eyes even complimented the look slightly, making me, no, the girl, look like a force to be reckoned with. Because this reflection couldn't be me. No way. Nu-uh. No way possible. Even the way she stood made her look amazing, slouching slightly, with one hand on her hip.

Her lips were full and pinkish, even her teeth were a perfect colour - white but not too bright. Her cheekbones were sharp, beautiful and elegant. Even her nose looked sculpted, small but not fake-looking. Her pale skin was making her looking so amazing, so unreal, so... unlike me.

As I looked in the mirror, I didn't believe my new, perfect vision. "I know that your new body is a shock, but Bella, would you mind if we continued the tour?" Carlisle asked, with a hint of humour in his voice. Angie laughed with her tinkling laugh, sounding like bells were chiming. What was with Angie and giggling?

"Oh, yeah, sure Carlisle" I replied in a daze, dragging my eyes away from the mirror.

"Where are we going next?" Angie asked Carlisle, curiously, pouting slightly.

"I thought I'd show you the kitchen now" Carlisle replied with a laugh.

"But I thought that we didn't eat..." Angie trailed off, looking confused in a cute way.

"We don't, but we need a kitchen for a prop, in case we get a visitor, like a hiker who is lost, or an enviromentilist looking around at the wildlife and plants in the area, asking to interview the locals." Carlisle explained to her.

"Oh, right, I get that." She replied, smiling broadly and slightly flirtatiously.

"Eddie! Where are you?" I heard Carmel's voice from the hallway. Angie, Carlisle and I rushed out to see her sitting on top of Edward's piano, wearing a mini skirt and bright pink lipstick, pouting. "Oh, it's you" She muttered darkly. "So Angie, have you thought about our talk from earlier at all? Interested?" She asked Angie, with a pointed glance at me.

"Carmel, please go back to your room until I am ready to give you the tour. We wouldn't want you to get lost or anything." Carlisle cut in before anything big could happen. He led us to the kitchen, and continued the tour from when we left off.

As Carlisle gave us a three hour long tour of the whole house, there was one thing which I was noticing all the time, which was seriously worrying me.

Carlisle and Angie were being friendly, no, more than friendly. Carlisle and Angie were the same age, or at least closer ages than Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Angie looked good together, really good standing next to each other. The blonde colour of his hair looked good with the chocolate and aubourn that made up her hair. They looked absoulutely perfect together. But that wasn't an excuse for Angie.

I'd seen this act before, mainly at clubs and dances. She was seriously interesed in Carlisle. She was flirting with Carlisle, and he was slightly flirting back.

_Angie, what the hell are you doing?_

_What do you mean?_

_Angie, he's a married man!_

_I have NO idea what you are talking about._

_You know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't play the innocent act._

_Fine, innocent act gone, but don't you think that he's super hot... and dreamy..._

_EWWW!!!! Carlisle? Hot? EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_Totally, Bella. Your problem is that your in love and he's your love's closest thing to a father, so it's only natural that you feel like that too. But for a hot, single, sexy vamp like me, he's pretty damn perfect._

_Angie, he's MARRIED!_

_There are these things that exist. They're called divorces._

_You are not going to split up Esme and Carlisle. No way. Nu-uh. Not a chance._

_I am going to try, Bella, and you can't stop me. You can help, and I'd like you to help, but please don't make it harder. It was like... like... love at first sight when I saw him. He is so fit!_

_But he is married to a lady who I seriously love, and is my second mother._

_But Bella, we're soulmates, best friends, friends forever, blood sisters, excetera, excetera. Don't you care about the direction of my heart?_

_Of course I do Angie, but you're going to tear this family apart._

_So what, if I get my true love? You've found yours already, and you are so damn lucky! So Bella, I have a plan!_

_Well, if it involves me, then count me out!_

_But Bella...!_

**Did you like the chapter? Guess what I have to remind you to review!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**Hope that you liked the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	17. So DAMN unreasonable

**Hi everybody! So, from the reviews that I got for the last chapter, I've come to the conclusion that NO ONE AT ALL wants Angie and Carlisle to get together... So, it's a good thing that they never were! Yep, you read that right! I was never planning that to happen. I can't explain it to you, but Angie isn't that much of a bitch, and lets just say that Carmel is a bitch instead, okay? If I told you then it would ruin the story for you, but just, know that when very strange things happen romantically, there is often a blonde bimbo (or maybe not a bimbo...) behind it! HAH! I hope that you are VERY confused! Two people have guessed right already! (I didn't expect anyone to though) Here's the list, which I'll have in every chapter, of the guesses that people have made for what/who Carmel is/was (I haven't put up the right answer though...):**

**1. A girlfriend of edwards when he was a human, in the early 1900's.**

**2. A lady sent from the Volturi to spy on the Cullen family.**

**Those are the only guesses so far! If you want a hint to who/what Carmel is/was, just send me an idea of yours to who/what Carmel is/was and I'll send you a hint!**

**And now, to ask you (beg you) for reviews, here is the PLEASE REVIEW poem!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good story lines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**Disclaimer: This stupid disclaimer gets more boring every chapter. It's so stupid and it makes me feel bad every single time. For gods sake, I told you, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. It's hard ENOUGH to admit it, without copyright forcing me to admit it practically EVERY chapter... But I am willing to buy Twilight for a HUGE sum of £50! Maybe even £100 if mum will get me it for Christmas! Any takers? No? Oh... I'm really sad now :(**

**What happened last chapter:**

_But Bella, we're soulmates, best friends, friends forever, blood sisters, excetera, excetera. Don't you care about the direction of my heart?_

_Of course I do Angie, but you're going to tear this family apart._

_So what, if I get my true love? You've found yours already, and you are so damn lucky! So Bella, I have a plan!_

_Well, if it involves me, then count me out!_

_But Bella...!_

**Angie's POV**

Why was Bella being so damn, flipping, stupidly unreasonable about this? It wasn't like I could help falling in love with Carlisle. He was so... magestic. And brave. And handsome. And so... important. And I knew he liked me too, he must do. Who didn't fancy me slightly? Well, Edward didn't, and I didn't want him to, but who else?

When I first saw him I felt... Well actually, when I first saw him I wasn't very impressed with him. I liked him and all, but at that point, I hadn't noticed the chemistry between us. It wasn't until Carmel came in, trying to pit me against Bella and Edward, that I realised how much power and greatness he must have to be able to tell such a strong-willed bitch to behave, and for her to listen.

I found that appealing, and I knew that I really found Carlisle attractive. Was that such a crime? Once Carmel had left the room, however, the lust seemed to go out of the room with her, just dissapearing into nothing, leaving me to wonder about the sudden feelings I just felt.

Then when I saw him taking the tour, I couldn't help but fancy him like crazy. He was so... so... so... well, the only word to say was irressistable.

I couldn't help falling for him, with his charm and plain beauty, inside and outside. I had never met a man who was so kind, and understanding, and so purely good.

So when I admitted my very strong feelings about him to Bella, why couldn't she, my soul mate, understand that? Was it because she was my soul mate? We practically shared a soul, and I trusted her more than anyone else in this universe. Was that the reason? That she was just looking out for me?

But then, the oddest thing, two and a half hours into the tour, it's like I fell OUT of love with Carlisle. Just suddenly, out of love.

This love thing really doesn't make sense.

**Bella's POV**

During the long, and interesting tour, I was getting tired of Angie. WHY WAS SHE SO OBSESSED WITH CARLISLE? This wasn't love at first sight, more like obsession at second. Although, it was easier near to the end, it was still annoying. She stopped the flirting, the giggling, the pouting and the "sexy" walk, which made her look slightly weirder than usual, trading them for looks of confusion, and a huge message running through my head.

_Bella, is it possible to fall out of love as quickly as falling in love?_

I stared at her, feeling like I could kill her.

_NO_

If I could have yelled, I would have. She was kidding, right?

_But I have. I swear I have._

_You can't have._

_WELL, I HAVE._

_WELL, YOU CAN'T HAVE._

Both of us were screaming inside our heads. I was, quite literally getting a headache. I tried to calm down.

_What happened, Angie, I want to know NOW_

_It's simple, well, simple to explain. It was three quarters of the way through the tour, and I just... I just fell out of love with him._

_Angie, that's not SIMPLE._

_It is for me._

That's when I heard a loud cough, and realised that Angie and I had been communicating with our eyes closed, stood still for the last five minutes.

"Sorry Carlisle, we didn't mean to forget about your tour, we were just talking about-" I started, my melodic voice coming out fast and quiet.

"Carlisle? I'm sorry, I think that you'll find my name is Edward" My angel's beautiful voice stated. I whirled around to face him. He was smiling angelically, his amber eyes focused on me.

Once our eyes locked though, his expression went from happy to a 'I need to tell you something important' expression.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked worridly.

"Bella... It's Carmel."

**Did you like the chapter? I hope you did!!! What do you think of the end?**

**Just so you know, I've already had one person guess correctly who/what Carmel is/was, and one person who has guessed Carmel's gift!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!**


	18. Minds like boxes

**Hiya guys! I had written you this REALLY long authors note, but... I accidently deleted it all, and what I'd written of the story so far. So, sorry, but you're only going to get an updating excuse, the short poem of the PLEASE REVIEW poem and a disclaimer and the list of people's guesses so far (but it still wont be short). Also, I haven't updated in a while, but I have an excuse! I have a totally busy social life and loads of homework. Like this weekend, I am going to London (awesome!), a cineWorld party, and I have loads of homework! And now, here's the poem that we ALL love! So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**The list of guesses so far us**

**1. A girlfriend of edwards when he was a human, in the early 1900's**

**2. A lady sent from the Volturi to spy on the Cullen family**

******3. Carmel should have been a burnt marshmellow roasting over a warm fire by two lovers and then a vampire attacks and kills  
them getting venom and blood on the marshmallow and in the laws of spontaneous reproduction a blond bimbo/**/**/pit of EVIL  
vampire was created with no soul at all for any being or plant that survives on pain of others, and gruesome hunting skills instead of being respectful to anything!**

******Also, one more thing, I tried to write this chapter from Edward's POV like I did a few chapters ago. But, the problem was, I just COULDN'T. I could do it in It can't be though, and I've worked out why... It's because in It can't be, Edward is a member of the living dead (no pun intended - I mean zombie-like state) so his mind is simple. But with Bella by his side, his mind is the normal complicated web like usual that is practically impossible to write!**

******Disclaimer : This. Is. So. Very. Hard. But. Still. It. Is. That. I. Have. To. Admit. It. But. I. Very. Sadly. Do. Not. Own. The. Best. Book. (Or. Are. They. Books. They. Are. A. Series. I. Guess. So. Yeah. Books). In. The. Whole. Entire. World.**

******What happened in the last chapter:**

"Carlisle? I'm sorry, but I think that you'll find my name is Edward" My angel's beautiful voice stated. I whirled around to face him. He was smiling angelically, his amber eyes focused on me.

Once our eyes locked though, his expression went from happy to a 'I need to tell you something important' expression.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked worridly.

"Bella, it's Carmel."

**Bella's POV**

"What's happened?" I asked worridly. Edward just let out a frustrated sigh. I wondered what was wrong? Had Carmel made a move on him and Edward responded? Had she kissed him and he kissed back? Was he breaking up with me? Images of Carmel and Edward kissing each other with intense love and passion came to the top of my head, and I shuddered.

"Nothing like what I'm pretty sure that you're thinking of" Edward told me, with his crooked grin. I breathed out a sigh of relief, the images instantly dissapearing to the very back of my head.

"Then what is it, what's wrong?" I asked him, feeling calmer, trying to put on a worried expression.

"You might want to sit down. You too, Angie." He said. I spun around, as I had momentarily forgotten about her standing behind us. She smiled knowingly.

"No, don't worry, I'll go out the room. You can tell me later, Bells." Angie's tinkling voice replied cheerfully.

_You sure Angie?_

_Yep, just tell me later, 'kay Bells?_

_I promise!_

I nodded at her, smiling brightly, as she left the room gracefully, in a dance like motion.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked Edward frantically, my wide smile sliding from my face.

"Look at it this way. To me, minds are like... I don't know... They're like boxes. Almost everyone's mind is a box with no lid on, open, fully visable and it's easy to look at the contents. Your mind is a box that is shut impossibly tight, and it's impossible to prise the lid off, no matter how hard I try, like it's a steel box with metal nails in, with no tools but my own hands to try and prise the lid off. It's impossible, absoulutely impossible. But Carmel's mind... it's like the box is stuck half open, and you can only see the small, insignificant contents. The big, important ones are under the stuck section. That's her mind. I can see it, I can see her crush for me, I can see her first impressions of the house, I can see a jealousy for you. But I can't see the ones that are deep, or important to her. I have no idea who she actually is inside, under those twenty layers of make-up plastered on her face." Edward explained to me with a very annoyed tone, while I stood there gaping like a fish. "Or another example... radio stations. Normal people's are clear and perfect quality. Yours is a different wave than me. But hers... is crackly. Her mind is on my wave but keeps crackling, doesn't tell me the things that I want to hear. It's so infuriating." I gasped, in full understanding.

"You can't read her mind?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"I can, just not properly" Edward told me, looking just as frustrated as I felt.

"This can't be a coincidence. Finding you in a forest, wanting to move in, having a mind that is protected against you... not a coincidence." I told him, sure of every word that I was saying.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Something is wrong... But I can't put my finger on it, on who she is, how she knows or knew about us." Edward brought his body back to lean on a chair, accidently smashing into a small wooden table, sending splinters flying everywhere. I made forward to pick them up, but Edward put his hand out in front of my chest and stopped me.

"Esme can do it later." He told me softly. Normally I would have protested, but there was something in his eye which told me to not object.

"By the way, Bella, Carlisle told me to ask you, because you and Angie have done so well and seem to not mind thirst so much, he was wondering if you two, would like to go to school, with me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and maybe Carmel?" Edward asked me quickly, obviously quite keen to know my answer, and obviously hoping for a yes so he wouldn't be stuck with Carmel all day.

"Seriously?" I asked with wide eyes "I'd love to!" I replied, and Edward smiled dazzlingly.

"I'll tell Carlisle, and then I need to take you out to try to hunt. You might be doing great, but still.... There can't be any risks at all when we first go out with humans. There can't be ANY risks at all." Edward told me, looking me straight in the eye.

"No risks at all" I agreed.

**So what did you think? I hope that you liked the chapter! It took me hours to write the "box" explanation.**

**Here is the PLEASE REVIEW poem!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! Remember, if you want to be a pupil at the school, then tell me anything you want me to know about your character!**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories, especially WOW, I've realised it now, and my one shot, Where we belong!**


	19. The Price's and Howard's

**Hi guys! So, I've finished posting up chapters from For Always and Forever, so updates will probably be fortnightly or less.**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**The list of guesses so far us**

**1. A girlfriend of edwards when he was a human, in the early 1900's**

**2. A lady sent from the Volturi to spy on the Cullen family**

**3. Carmel should have been a burnt marshmellow roasting over a warm fire by two lovers and then a vampire attacks and kills  
them getting venom and blood on the marshmallow and in the laws of spontaneous reproduction a blond bimbo/**/**/pit of EVIL  
vampire was created with no soul at all for any being or plant that survives on pain of others, and gruesome hunting skills instead of being respectful to anything!**

**Disclaimer: Okay... fine. I don't own twilight. I don't own Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice or Angie. But I own Carmel!**

**What happened last chapter:**

"Seriously?" I asked with wide eyes "I'd love to!" I replied, and Edward smiled dazzlingly.

"I'll tell Carlisle, and then I need to take you out to try to hunt. You might be doing great, but still.... There can't be any risks at all when we first go out with humans. There can't be ANY risks at all." Edward told me, looking me straight in the eye.

"No risks at all" I agreed.

**Bella's POV**

Angie and me slid into the back of Edward's shiny Volvo, while Edward took the drivers seat and Carlisle sat in the the passengers seat.

_How are you feeling about Carlisle now?_

I asked her, worridly, through our connection. She shrugged at me, looking uncertain and confused.

_Are you worried about killing animals? I am..._

I asked her, changing topic because she was seeming even more upset by talking about Carlisle. She raised her eyebrows, and I remembered a foggy memory from the past, telling me that Angie had been a vegetarian as a human.

_Oh right, I see the problem_

Angie just nodded, obviously not feeling like talking, so I gave up. I looked at Edward, who had been listening into our conversation through Angie's mind. He gave me an expression that told me not to push any further. I didn't ask her any more, but I was sure as hell going to quiz Edward what was up when she arrived.

I leaned back and my seat, and settled into the plush leather, staring out of the window, seeing houses and other cars flash by in sudden, short blurs.

An hour later, that had been silent except for the lame pop songs coming out of the posh radio that Edward had recently installed in his car, we arrived at a large forest. Edward turned off the radio, and opened his car door, getting out of the car as he did. Carlisle copied him, and I did too. Only Angie remained in the Volvo, staring blankly at the millions of trees that made up the giant forest.

I slid back into the car, and touched Angie's arm.

She didn't respond.

_Angie, what's wrong?_ I asked through our bond.

She didn't respond.

I shook her body using both hands, trying to force a reaction from her.

She didn't respond.

"Carlisle, something is wrong with Angie." I yelled, feeling scared and afraid. Carlisle was about to get into the car to help her when he took on an odd expression.

"Can you smell that?" He asked, confused.

"Whatever you can smell, it doesn't matter. You must help Angie!" I yelled at him, furiously. How could he think of some weird smell when something was wrong with my best friend in the world?

"Bella, Carlisle is right. I can smell it too... Other vampires. I can hear their thoughts." Edward told me. Momentarily I forgot Angie, and I breathed in deeply. I smelt what they were talking about. It was a deep and inviting smell, slightly like I remembered freshly baked bread smelling as a human. The smell kept getting stronger, as if it was coming closer and closer.

And then I saw them.

They emerged from the forest in a diamond formation, with one child at the front, a couple behind and a girl behind them.

At the front of the group was a small, female, child vampire, who looked like she had been about 8 when she had been turned. She had golden, curly hair, which was down to her elbows and her eyes were a perfect golden shade. She was wearing a bright pink top and a white leather mini-skirt, and the skirt was spotless, but I wondered why she was so dressed up. She was evidently wearing pink, sweet lipstick, and a lot of mascara.

Behind her were a couple, who both looked like goths. The female one was beautiful in a scary way. She had purple hair, which was spiky and short, similar to Alice's but it looked very different. On her lip, there hung a lip-ringm and her lips were blood red. She was wearing a black corset over a crimson top and a tutu skirt. Her face was covered in heavy eyeliner and black eye shadow. Her eyes were blood red, but I saw that they were contacts by the weird shade they were, slightly orangey, showing that they were golden underneath.

The male one looked less extreme. His hair was jet black, and slicked back with gel. He also had a lip-ring, but his was black as opposed to the female's silver one. He wasn't wearing any make-up, but a lot of jewellery. He wore black leather trousers and a black top.

At the back was a tall, ginger haired girl. She was even paler than most vampires, but yet it suited her the best. Her ginger hair framed her face with angel ringlets, and with relief I saw that she too had golden eyes. She was wearing black trousers, a purple checkered shirt, a shiny black belt and black boots. She looked like she'd been going out on a date instead of killing animals in a forest.

The group came closer, but I returned my attention to Angie. I shook her again, but she still didn't awake.

"You've been using your gift again, haven't you, Lucy?" The tall vampire scolded the child "Wake her up" She commanded in an annoyed tone. The child scowled, and the next moment, I felt Angie wake up next to me.

"Angie, what happened?" I asked, confused.

"I have no idea..." She trailed off sleepily.

The tall girl took the front off the formation as they reached us. "Hello, I'm Laura. Laura Price. This is my coven, but I prefer to call them my family. This is Lucy Price, my 'daughter', who has a gift to put people to sleep... She's been experimenting slightly lately" She told us, gesturing to the child, who scowled again, but at Laura, not us. "This is Poison Howard, she can change her appearance, but she almost always chooses to be a goth" She gestured to the female goth, who nodded in acknoledgment "And this is her mate, Matthew Howard, who can absorb powers, but only one at a time" Laura gestured to the male goth, who also nodded at us.

Carlisle, Edward, Angie and I just stood (well, Angie was sitting) there in shock.

**Okay guys, I hope you liked that chapter!!!**

**Those characters were requested by:**

**Laura : Bookluver142**

**Poison and Matthew: Duckey-Smiley**

**Lucy : Naomi Cullen (Me LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!)**

**The characters belonging to Bree1208, LittleCoward, Punk Genius Who Likes to Read (she's an anomynous reviewer who requested) and vampirelover13 will all be at the school in a few chapters time! I'm trying to slow down as I've been getting really fast lately and I need to slow!**

**So, lastly, PLEASE REVIEW!**

****

People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!

Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!

So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	20. Someone had better tell him

**Hi guys! How are you? REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**So, firstly, to start :**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**EVERYONE READ THIS BIT NOW OR NO UPDATE**

**Secondly, I'm serious, if you don't review much, I am not going to continue. This story (at this current point of time) has 101 story alerts on it. So I expect 60 reviews before I continue this story. Otherwise, I am serious, I won't update this story until I have that amount. Sorry if you are a constant reviewer and this slows updates, but I need reviews, as it is pointless writing stories and getting no reviews. I am very serious.**

**So, you had better review! I'm getting desperate!!!!!**

**What happened last chapter:**

The tall girl took place at the front of the formation as they reached us. "Hello, I'm Laura. Laura Price. This is my coven, but I prefer to call them my family. This is Lucy Price, my 'daughter', who has a gift to put people to sleep... She's been experimenting slightly lately" She told us, gesturing to the child, who scowled again, but at Laura, not us. "This is Poison Howard, she can change her appearance, but she almost always chooses to be a goth" She gestured to the female goth, who nodded in acknoledgment "And this is her mate, Matthew Howard, who can absorb powers, but only one at a time" Laura gestured to the male goth, who also nodded at us.

Carlisle, Edward, Angie and I just stood (well, Angie was sitting) there in shock.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle was the first to recover from the shock of finding another vegetarian family.

"Well, um, we are the Cullen family. Most of us are at home, but we're on a hunting trip." He replied in a slight state of shock.

"You are vegetarians." He stated, though his voice was full of question. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and my wife, who is at home, is called Esme Cullen. This is Edward Cullen, my oldest son, he can read minds" He told the family, indicating Edward. "And his girlfriend, Bella Cullen" He gestured to me. I was still half in shock "This is her best friend Angie, and the two share an amazing ability to talk to each other through their minds." He gestured towards Angie. "At home we have two married couples. There's Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, and Alice and Jasper Cullen. Alice has a power to see the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions." Carlisle explained.

Laura looked shocked, and very surprised.

"Emotions? In what way? Because I also have a power that is linked with emotions" She asked, looking very interested.

"He can change peoples emotions, or a whole group's emotions, whenever anyone is near him. He can excite them, anger them, calm them down. He can get them feeling anything." Edward told the family. "What's your power?" He asked.

"I can get one person at a time to feel a positive emotion, for as long as I wish, even if they are the other side of the world. I'm still working on negative feelings, and I can do them, but the feelings only lasts for a minute." She told us, interestedly.

"So, have you been following us or something? I'm guessing that this isn't coincidence." I told them.

"You guessed right. We heard about you, and we thought that we'd track you down." This time it was the female goth, Poison, who spoke. "We thought we were the only animal drinking clan, but then we met some people on our travels who told us differently."

"Who told you about us?" Carlisle asked.

"The volturi did" The male goth, Matthew told us. "Aro thought we were crazy for drinking animals instead of humans, but he told us about your family."

I saw Edward shoot a sideways glance at me, and I know that he was wondering if Aro had told him about me. I knew a little about the Volturi from what Edward had told me before he left, but I assumed that Aro was in charge.

"What did he say about us?" He asked, worridly.

"That there were 7 members of your family. I'm guessing he hasn't recieved an update about these two new borns Bella and Angie." Lucy spoke this time, with a note of arrogance and self-worth in her voice. "Someone should tell him" She continued.

"Well, Lucy, it won't be us, so shut up." Laura ordered Lucy. Suddenly, her mood was much friendlier, and I guessed that Laura had used her gift. Edward sneaked another sideways glance at me.

"Carlisle" He muttered to Carlisle "I really think we should try hunting. Now"

**Laura's POV**

We emerged from the forest as a group, as we wanted to give a good first impression. In the distance, I could see three members of the Cullen family, looking at us. A fourth was unconsious.

"You've been using your gift again, haven't you, Lucy?" I scolded Lucy, who just scowled in response. "Wake her up" I ordered. I couldn't believe that she'd been 'experimenting' again. Hadn't she learnt when she put Aro to sleep? It was just a good thing that Aro had been in a good mood, and that he'd liken Lucy.

"Hello, I'm Laura. Laura Price." I introduced "This is my coven, but I prefer to call them my family. This is Lucy Price, my 'daughter', who has a gift to put people to sleep... She's been experimenting slightly lately" I told them, gesturing to Lucy, who scowled again at me. "This is Poison Howard, she can change her appearance, but she almost always chooses to be a goth" I gestured to Poison, who nodded in acknoledgment "And this is her mate, Matthew Howard, who can absorb powers, but only one at a time" I indicated Matthew.

The group stood in shock. The blonde one, who seemed like a leader, recovered first.

You are vegetarians." He stated, though his voice was full of question. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and my wife, who is at home, is called Esme Cullen. This is Edward Cullen, my oldest son, he can read minds" He told the family, indicating the bronze haired vampire. "And his girlfriend, Bella Cullen" He gestured to the beautiful brunette newborn. "This is her best friend Angie, and the two share an amazing ability to talk to each other through their minds." He gestured towards a chocolate haired newborn vampire. "At home we have two married couples. There's Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, and Alice and Jasper Cullen. Alice has a power to see the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions." Carlisle explained. I stared at him in shock.

"Emotions? In what way? Because I also have a power that's linked with emotions" I asked, stunned. I had never met anyone with a similar power to mine.

"He can change peoples emotions, or a whole group's emotions, whenever anyone is near him. He can excite them, anger them, calm them down. He can get them feeling anything." The bronze haired boy, Edward, told me and my family "What's your power?"

"I can get one person at a time to feel a positive emotion, for as long as I wish, even if they are the other side of the world. I'm still working on negative feelings, and I can do them, but the feelings only lasts for a minute." I explained to the Cullens.

"So, have you been following us or something? I'm guessing that this isn't coincidence." One of the newborn Cullens, Bella, asked.

"You guessed right. We heard about you, and we thought that we'd track you down." Poison told them "We thought we were the only animal drinking clan, but then we met some people on our travels who told us differently."

"Who told you about us?" The blonde guy, Carlisle, asked.

"The volturi did" Matthew told the Cullens. "Aro thought we were crazy for drinking animals instead of humans, but he told us about your family."

Edward looked at Bella like he was worried. "What did he say about us?" He asked, worridly.

"That there were 7 members of your family. I'm guessing he hasn't recieved an update about these two new borns, Bella and Angie." Lucy spoke this time, with a note of arrogance and self-worth in her voice. "Someone should tell him" She continued. She'd better not tell them. I'd kill her if she did.

"Well, Lucy, it won't be us, so shut up." I ordered Lucy, and used my gift to calm her down.

"Carlisle" Edward muttered to Carlisle "I really think we should try hunting. Now"

**Remember, 60 reviews or NO UPDATE.**

**So, just click the little box under the poem.**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**


	21. Lucy

**27 reviews for my last chapter. Last time I counted, 27 = 27, not 27 = 60. But I've updated for the 27 people who did review. I hope that those 27 like this chapter. Also, I've decided that I will do much shorter authors notes so there is more story than notes! Just please review, and you'll get the poem at the end of the chapter :) Last chapter was just a bit of a filler - hope my 27 reviewers liked it. Also, don't read if you don't review. It is so infuriating!**

**I also have a new story out! It's called The new boy and I really hope that you will all check it out! It is an All Human story starring Bella, Rose and Alice, all after Edward! Please check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is STILL not answering my e-mails. It's not fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Every single person who reviews will get a preview of the next chapter! I hope that that motivates you to review!**

**What happened last chapter:**

"That there were 7 members of your family. I'm guessing he hasn't recieved an update about these two new borns, Bella and Angie." Lucy spoke this time, with a note of arrogance and self-worth in her voice. "Someone should tell him" She continued. She'd better not tell them. I'd kill her if she did.

"Well, Lucy, it won't be us, so shut up." I ordered Lucy, and used my gift to calm her down.

"Carlisle" Edward muttered to Carlisle "I really think we should try hunting. Now"

**Bella's POV**

Edward grabbed me and slung me over his back, and then ran us into the forest. He didn't stop running till we were very deep in.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked. That that moment we were joined by Carlisle and Angie, who had followed us.

"The family seems fine... apart from Lucy girl. She has a crazy, complicated mind and the rest of her family don't know the whole truth about her. I can't work it all out, but she has a gift that they don't know. The only person who knows about is Aro from when they went to Italy. And it is a really small gift but it means a lot... she can change the colour of her eyes. She kills humans, not animals, and her family doesn't know because she has golden eyes. And she's been asked to spy on us from Aro and Caius." Edward told us all while we stared in shock.

"Who are Aro and Caius?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that you didn't know. Aro and Caius are part of the Volturi." Edward told me.

"The Volturi?" I gasped, cutting off his next sentence. "The people you were going to go to if I died?"

"Yes. Aro has a huge gift. He can listen to every single thought that anyone in the world, has ever had, just by touching them. You can't hide anything from him. When their family visited the Volturi, Aro touched her and saw her deceit with the eyes, and made a deal with her. He wouldn't tell her family about her power, and she would spy on us for him."

"What shall we do then? Act normal so she can tell Aro that we are not a threat to the Volturi? Or confront her and...?" Carlisle asked. We all knew the words that would finish the sentence.

"Kill her..." Angie whispered, finishing the sentence.

"Act normal, I think. Aro would say that we are a threat if we kill Lucy, he'll be searching for an excuse to get rid of us." Edward chose.

"Why does he dislike our family?" Angie and I asked at the same time, then we looked at each other and giggled.

"Power mainly, and the fact that we could be a threat. That's the main motivation of the Volturi. We are a family of nine, which is probably the second largest group of vampires in the world, seconded only to them." Carlisle explained gravely. He looked worried that the Volturi were so worried about us that they had sent a spy.

"We need to act normal, I think, but we'll have a family meeting tomorrow to decide." Carlisle decided. "Edward, if we decide to kill her, where would the rest of the Price's and the Howard's stand?" He asked Edward, more than a hint of worry in his liquid gold eyes.

"They would be angry at Lucy for lying about the eyes and spying, but they would still have deep bonds with her. I'm really not sure, because it's like the three factors neutrilise each other." Edward answered. "But now... lets hunt" He decided

"The family is about to enter hearing range" He whispered, his voice dropping to just a whisper. "Bella and Angie, breathe in deeply." He instructed us, the moment they were in range.

Angie turned to me, despair in her eyes.

_Here goes eternal damnation... _Her thoughts were sarcastic and bitter. I knew her well enough to know that she was slightly scared. _I'm going to be a monster._

_Angie, at least we don't eat humans. If you didn't drink animals, then you'd go starving and drink a human, which would be much worse._

_I guess so._

_Well, here goes..._

I inhaled deeply. The most obvious smell to me was the smell of a large animal, no less than a mile away. It smelt like blood and mud and pine trees, all mixed together in a crazy cocktail. I could smell three, or maybe four, smaller animals, their bodies smelling of leaves and wood. I could hear a highway about ten miles away, and made a note to myself not to travel in that direction in case of an accident.

"A lion and four deer" Edward informed me "That's what you're smelling"

I then listened to the lion's paw prints. The soft steps were loud to my crazy vampire ears. He was travelling South-East at a slow, steady pace, sniffing for his prey. He hadn't yet smelt the deer. I took a side-ways glance at Edward. He titled his head in the direction of the lion, signalling that I should chase it. "Let the senses control you" He told me.

And with that, I let my vampire senses take over.

**I know it was a slightly short chapter and it is a bit of a filler-ish chapter, but the next chapter you will all (hopefully) love! The big thing I will put in the preview of the next chapter so review and you will be rewarded! So please review, and, to finish, the poem! Don't forget to check out The new boy!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review! **

**So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. So THAT'S what Alice saw

**I love you all, seriously, I really, really, really do!!!!!!!!! When I woke up the morning after getting the last chapter posted, I had 60 e-mails! I hope everyone liked the preview of this chapter that I sent if you reviewed! I was going to wait till the New Year (OMG, it's almost 2009!) to update, but you guys made me so happy that I'm updating now instead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, you have NO idea how hard it is to write a hunt scene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It takes so long to make it anywhere near good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And I'm sorry, but the chapter is quite short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, I just saw Twilight! It was so amazing! I thought that Jessica, Victoria, James, Jacob, Alice and Edward were cast amazingly well! The others were good too, but the way Bella was written in the script was wrong. She just isn't like that, but anyway, the movie was still great! I went with Laura (Bookluver142), Marlee (Marlee Black) and one of my other best friends, called Phoebe, who hasn't got a fan fiction account.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I sadly DON'T own twilight.**

**What happened last chapter:**

I inhaled deeply. The most obvious smell to me was the smell of a large animal, no less than a mile away. It smelt like blood and mud and pine trees, all mixed together in a crazy cocktail. I could smell three, or maybe four, smaller animals, their bodies smelling of leaves and wood. I could hear a highway about ten miles away, and made a note to myself not to travel in that direction in case of an accident.

"A lion and four deer" Edward informed me "That's what you're smelling"

I then listened to the lion's paw prints. The soft steps were loud to my crazy vampire ears. He was travelling South-East at a slow, steady pace, sniffing for his prey. He hadn't yet smelt the deer. I took a side-ways glance at Edward. He titled his head in the direction of the lion, signalling that I should chase it. "Let the senses control you" He told me.

And with that, I let my vampire senses take over.

**Bella's POV**

I sprinted towards the lion, letting the smell guide me. I could hear Angie, Carlisle and Edward going in different directions, all chasing prey of their own, but none in the direction of the highway. I growled at the thought that any of them would dare to chase _my_ prey.

My body and my senses were releasing all the thoughts of worry and unease that I had. Every single thought left my head. Nothing at all was in my head apart from a burning desire to kill the lion that smelt so unbearably good.

I got closer and closer to the lion, close enough to pounce. When it turned it's head to the left, sniffing the deer, I inhaled once more. It smelt so, so good to me. The weirdest thing was that I wasn't at all scared of the lion, even though in my past life it could have killed me with one bite. Its veins were on show, facing towards me, and I pounced towards them like a magnet was connecting us. I flew through the air, and the lion finally saw me. It tried to run, but it was to late. I landed on its back, and I wrapped my arms around it, trying to make it stiller so I could sink my teeth in.

The lion roared, shaking it's body furiously in a pathetic attempt to get me off his back. I moved one of my hands to the lions neck, and pulled it with all my might towards me. I heard a sickening snap, and the lions body was limp beneath me as I broke its neck. I brought my lips to a vein on its neck and I sucked the sweet blood from its neck. It was lovely as it flowed down my throat, and I could feel my body feeling slightly... not stronger, but _better_. But when I had finished and thrown the carcus aside, my throat was still thirsty for more... more blood.

I heard the sound of the deer running away from me, and I followed them, my new speed out running them easily. I jumped on to the leader of the pack first. His back was weak and snapped under my weight, spilling blood on to the ground and surrounding area. The others in the pack tried to use their feeble legs to kick me off him, but I drained him dry. His blood wasn't as filling as the lion's blood had been, but it was still tasty to drink.

I was still thirsty, so I grabbed one of the surrounding deer. I bit in to the small doe's neck as the blood seeped in to my mouth and down my throat. The doe whimpered for a while, before becoming deadly still. I grabbed one more quickly, and sunk my razor sharp teeth in to its back, not bothering to go for the veins in it's neck. By this time the other deer had scattered, of fright for me, and although I could have chased them I decided that I was full enough to not need to.

"Edward?" I called in to the forest. One moment later, Edward ran towards me, obviously having been very close by.

"How do you feel, Bella?" He asked me, worridly checking my body for scars or bruises.

"I feel really great, which makes me feel guilty, and I feel really full. I drunk a lion and three deers." I told him. I was proud of myself for managing to eat on the animal diet and not thirst for human blood.

"I know..." Edward chuckled shyly "I was watching you" If I were still I human then I would have blushed.

"You watched?" I asked, embarresed.

"You looked so fiercely beautiful. It was amazing" Edward told me, smiling in memory. "But Bella, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about. We will be going to school soon, to mix with humans. I want to be bonded with you, I want you to be truly part of my family" Edward looked me full in the eye, and his golden eyes yet again reminded me of his breathtaking beauty. "Bella. I love you. I have always loved you. When I left you, I broke my own heart to try and save your life. There is nothing more important to me than you." He cupped my face in his hand and kissed me softly, before breaking away.

He slid down on one knee. I stared at him with wide eyes, unable to believe what I thought I was seeing. "Bella, you are my love, my life. You hold my heart" He drew out a box from his pocket, and opened it. A beautiful emerald dazzled on the top of a golden ring. His eyes were full of love as he stared unblinkingly at me.

"Bella, my angel, my reason for existance, my true love, will you marry me?"

**Okay I know, another short-ish chapter. But it was rather dramatic, and it was the best way to get it to you before Christmas!**

**Review as a Christmas present to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**M-E-R-R-Y- -C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S- -A-N-D- -H-A-V-E- -A- -H-A-P-P-Y- -N-E-W- -Y-E-A-R-!-!-!-!-!**


	23. Of course I do!

**Hi! I haven't updated in a while because I've added three chapters to another of my stories, called The New Boy! Please check it out!!!!!!! Also, have a look at my one-shot, Don't feel guilty... It's an almost lemon between Jasper and Bella! I want to know if you think I should keep it as a one-shot or continue it (because quite a few people have suggested that I should continue)! There will be a poll on my profile so please vote :) Also, I've updated quite a lot of the earlier chapters of the story. Just spelling mistakes etc. Oh yeah, and this chapter is a bit short, sorry :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I really, really NEED to own Twilight... and I want Edward and Jake to fight over me like they did for Bella... that would be SO cool...  
Edward: *suddenly appears in front of me* I'm sorry, but I love Bella. Wait, NO, I'm not SORRY, I'm sorry for you.  
Jake: *also randomly appears* Yeah, and I love Nessie.  
Edward: *glares at Jake*  
Jake: In a totally family, friendly, caring kinda way, I mean.  
Me: But I love you two!  
Edward and Jake: Well, Stephenie Meyer owns us  
Me: Stephenie Meyer owns them both *Starts crying***

**What happened last chapter:**

He slid down on one knee. I stared at him with wide eyes, unable to believe what I thought I was seeing. "Bella, you are my love, my life. You hold my heart" He drew out a box from his pocket, and opened it. A beautiful emerald dazzled on the top of a golden ring. His eyes were full of love as he stared unblinkingly at me.

"Bella, my angel, my reason for existance, my true love, will you marry me?"

**Bella's POV**

I gasped. "Y-y-you want to m-marry me?" I stuttered from shock. Edward's face immediatly clouded over, his face stained with hurt.

"You... you don't want to marry me?" Edward asked, looking heart-brokenly sad.

"No, that's not what I meant! Of course I do, of course I want to marry you! I just was surprised that you wanted to marry me, that's all! Edward Cullen, I would love to marry you!" I exclaimed. Edward pulled me towards him and kissed me with such passion that I felt my body go limp under his. My mouth responded and and wrapped my arms around him.

_Edward proposed!_ I sent using my connection with Angie _In the woods with a beautiful gold ring with a huge emerald! How romantic!_

_You're getting MARRIED?!?!?!?!? Oh My God! I'm so happy for you!!!!!!! And he proposed so romantically... I'm totally jealous!_

_I know, I just can't believe it!_

_Me neither! _

A moment later, Edward finished the kiss, just in time for a blur running at vampire speed to collide in to me.

"I can't believe it!" Angie exclaimed, hugging me tight. "You're engaged!"

She picked up my hand, and I noticed that Edward had slid the ring on my right hand's ring finger while we were kissing. "The ring... it's so beautiful! Do you know how jealous I am of you right now? Very!" I glanced again at my ring, noticing things that I hadn't before in the shock of the moment.

The golden band that the enormous emerald sat on had _**Bella Swan and Edward Cullen forever **_which was written in letters so small that if it wasn't for my amazing vampire sight, I wouldn't have been able to read. The golden band seemed slightly old, but it was beautiful, with small swirls surounding the ornate words.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. The ring was so incredible. Edward was so incredible. But what was so special about me? Did I deserve him?

Angie saw my expression and knew what I was thinking. "You are very much worth him, Bells. You deserve this. Don't put yourself down." She told me firmly. I smiled up at her, my main doubts gone.

I didn't notice that Carlisle was standing behind me until he tapped my shoulder and told me, "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you." I replied happily. I still couldn't believe that Edward, the beautiful, amazing Edward Cullen, was my fiance! I loved how strongly I loved him, and I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

_I'm actually slightly jealous of you..._ Angie's voice in my mind interrupted my thoughts

_Why? I thought you didn't like Edward much._

_Oh no, not because of Edward, he's fine, just the fact that you're happily in love and I'm the only single person in the family._

I put my arm around her, and smiled sadly at her.

_Maybe you'll find love in one of the high school guys... Hey, it worked for Edward and me!_

She grinned up at me, and went back to her cheerful self.

_Yeah, I should shut up now, and make sure you're happy, not sad for me! For god's sake, you're engaged now!_

Edward walked over, listening in to our conversation through Angie's mind.

"Do you like the ring?" He asked quietly in my ear, biting his lip and looking slightly nervous as he asked me.

"It's beautiful Edward... I love it." I replied sincerely.

"The ring is the same one that my father gave my mother... He chose emerald to match my mothers eyes. It's the same shade of green that my eyes were when I was human" He told me, his eyes full of earnest as he smiled at me joyfully. "I've been wanting to ask you since I met you, ten years ago, but you wouldn't have accepted then, I don't think. Alice told me that much."

I smiled up at him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, Edward." I told him, before placing my mouth on his.

**Please, please, please, please review!**

**Here's the PLEASE REVIEW poem!**

****

People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!

Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!

So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	24. Apology

**Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in ages, for god knows how long :( I'm really sorry!**

**But I just haven't had time to update. I've had:**

**1. Homework. You have SOOOO much homework at my school. Literally, four pieces a day! It's mental.**

**2. My Social life! I never have a quiet weekend at home, I'm always doing something with friends!**

**3. Family. Lets just say - I have a LOT of arguments with my family! It does my head in! And my brother always wants the laptop, so I don't get online much!**

**4. A lot of other stuff - our computer broke at one point, I have football matches every Sunday, going skiing soon, so I've been going to ski slopes to practise, and I've been buying my skiing stuff - that has taken up my time or prevented me using my computer.**

**So I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure when I'll update! I promise that I'll try to as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you SO much if you bothered to read that - and everyone please read this!**

**IF NO-ONE REVIEWS THEN I WON'T BOTHER TO UPDATE!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO TELL ME TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!**


	25. The Truth

**Hi everyone! Now, I know I haven't updated in ages, and I'm VERY sorry!!!!!! I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it!**

**I also just want to say thanks to everyone with their really understanding reviews. They really made me feel a lot better about not updating, and made me think of what great reviewers I have, causing me to hurriddly type it out and send it to my BETA!**

**But there was one reviewer, someone anonymous, to one of my stories, Don't feel guilty, that really upset me:**

_**By omega() 2009-04-03 . chapter 1  
**__You know, i am glad that you don't own Twilight, if you did the people will bully you instead of Smeyer, **.  
I hate your story and I hate your penmane. Naomi Cullen...so hilarious...you think you are a cullen. No wonder why you are a **.  
You are in love with the characters, even though they don't exist._

****

I found this really upsetting, but whatever. Anyway, here's the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, OKAY???????????????**

**What happened last chapter:**

"Do you like the ring?" He asked quietly in my ear, biting his lip and looking slightly nervous as he asked me.

"It's beautiful Edward... I love it." I replied sincerely.

"The ring is the same one that my father gave my mother... He chose emerald to match my mothers eyes. It's the same shade of green that my eyes were when I was human." He told me, his eyes full of earnest as he smiled at me joyfully. "I've been wanting to ask you since I met you, ten years ago, but you wouldn't have accepted then, I don't think. Alice told me that much."

I smiled up at him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, Edward." I told him, before placing my mouth on his.

**Bella's POV**

After about half an hour of kissing Edward, I whispered to him regretfully, "Edward. We have to go home. The others will be looking for us soon." My voice was rough and course after half an hour of extreme kissing, but I gently pushed Edward away and stood straighter.

He grinned lazily, and nodded. He glance down at my hand, where his large emerald sparkled as much as my skin, shooting off thousands of rays of light. I noticed that Angie had dissapeared, probably after a few minutes of seeing me and Edward make out.

"It suits you... But maybe you'd prefer something more recent? More in style? Tiffany's perhaps?" He offered, in what would have tricked me as a genuine serious voice, had I not seen the twinkle in his golden eyes.

"Hmm... Tiffany's. Very tempting, I must admit. But I'll keep this, just for you." I pretended to reconsider, jokily. Edward put on a mock offended expression, then grinned.

"I've heard diamonds are very popular right now." Edward laughed. "Maybe a pretty, hmm... sliver ring with encrusted diamonds?" He playfully reached out to grab my ring from my finger. I shied away, and brought my hand out to my arm, covering it, feeling a strong protectiveness about the ring which I had only just aqquired.

"You're not getting it off me _that_ easily!" I exclaimed. I stuck my tounge out, and he leaned forward for another kiss. I rolled my eyes. Vampire or human, the male species were obsessed with kissing! I let him peck my lips, before pushing him away, and sprinting off back to the car, where Carlisle and Angie were waiting. When Angie saw me through the trees, she jumped out of the cars, and sprinted to me.

Hugging me close, she yelled, "Oh My God Bella! I still can't belive you're engaged! And it was soooo romantic!" She let go of me, and picked up my hand, intently studying my ring for the second. When she spoke, it was just at normal volume, but full of wonder and amazement. "This ring... it is just amazing. So elegant. So beautiful. It's so... perfect! I'm so jealous, Bella! I told you you'd find your perfect man soon, didn't I!"

While she was talking, Edward had come out of the forest, and caught my eye. Once he'd caught my attention he winked at me, and smiled broadly. I returned the smile, then continued listening to Angie.

"Although, I do feel slightly sorry for that Dave guy. I mean, he didn't do anything wrong, and he seemed pretty crazy about you, too. Oh well, maybe he'll meet another girl." Angie just kept talking, excitedly saying everything on her mind. "But I always thought that Edward and you were perfect together. It's a shame that vampires can't have kids, any kids that you two would have had would have been so beautiful!"

She took a deep, but unnecessary, breath before continuing, "Oh, I've been babbling haven't I? You want to get back to your gorgeous fiance!" She exclaimed. I squealed, loving the word fiance being used to describe Edward.

Fiance...

I knew of Edward's arrival by a gentle kiss on the back of my neck. "Hello, my wife-to-be." He murmered softly, making all my body, from my face to my toes tingle.

"Hello, my husband-to-be." I responded, in a happy voice. Edward suddenly scooped me up, carrying me bridal style.

Okay, I admit, I screamed. It was a surprise to suddenly lose the ground beneath my feet, but it was very funny to be carried like that. I saw him gesturing something to Carlisle, then Edward started running through the trees. I just let myself feel comfortable in his arms, and watch the trees rush past. After a few minutes, he stopped, and carefully put me down.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." He told me. I was confused by what he could be telling me, but I nodded for him to continue. "I haven't been one hundred percent honest to you, Bella." With those opening words, I felt my heart sink. "The thing is, a few years after I made the mistake of leaving you, Tanya came down for a visit. They had a new coven member called Victoria. I was at a very depressing stage, and she seemed so nice. When she kissed me, I figured I had nothing to lose. We got carried away... When she left to go back to Alaska, she asked me to go with her. I realised that I had made a big mistake, and turned her down. None of the rest of our family knew anything about her. I... I just wanted you to know. And she didn't mean anything."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ooh, cliffy, what's Bella going to think?**

**I can't promise a quick next chappie update, but I promise a long one, okay!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Except don't upset me with a mean one but,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**


End file.
